Accidents
by blackkunoichi
Summary: It wasn't her fault he was her teacher. He wasn't to blame when she became his student. Is it possible it's love's fault they're trapped in this accident? SakuKaka
1. Honesty

Meow and hello everyone... so this is my second story, well actually third, but the second didn't count, it was a quickie. ehehe

I had this idea for a Sakura and Kakashi fanfic so here it is, the chappies are short so they will be easier and quicker to update, to the pleasure of the readers.

**This does not meanI will be delaying any chapters on my other fanfic, Sakura No Yousei, it will maintain the usual weekly updates if possible. This story comes second always!**

Anyways, lets just get on with the chappy...

* * *

Accidents

**_It wasn't her fault he was her teacher. He wasn't to blame when she became his student. Is it possible it's love's fault they're trapped in this accident?_**

* * *

Chapter 1- Honesty

She never asked for this, let alone deserved it in her mind. She was simple, innocent, the victim. How was she to know life played tricks like this? One minute she's Haruno Sakura and the next she's the 'beautiful' kunoichi, all eyes on her. It made her sick. Sure a few years had changed her, caused her to blossom into the lovely Sakura she was now. As far as men were concerned, she had filled out just right at the young age of 21. As for her fellow female ninja, she was the boyfriend stealing, uptight, deserved to have her eyes gouged out, backstabbing whore, all simply because of the male attention she attracted wherever she went.

And it's not to say she used it to her advantage. No, quite opposite really. She hadn't dated in years, let alone been with a man for that matter. Her last encounter was with none other than the Uchiha who hadn't even returned her feelings. She figured that was simply life, she would never have Sasuke and she would be alone. She was alone. Well, considering the troublesome men that constantly pestered her day and night, the usual lines, " did it hurt…' her typical eye roll and humoring the situation by adding, ' when I fell from heaven.' Yes she knew them all. Maybe she was asking for it, her usual haunt the local bar or nightclub. Did she mind the attention, yes… well, that was until…

The techno music deafened her surroundings, the crystal blue aura around her lighting her delicate skin in an eerie unearthly glow. Her hips swayed provocatively with the beat, her emerald eyes closed as she focused on the rhythm. It was meditative to her, took her away from the noise and reality of everything she surrounded herself with. She needed release, escape from the norm. That's why she was out on the floor, her sweaty body bumping and grinding with the strangers that crowded around her. She never minded the numerous people that she encountered, danced with, and then never saw again. It was routine on the nights she would come to the club.

But tonight was different. She felt the eyes linger on her body, she felt his gaze watch the sweat run down her smooth stomach to the rim of her skirt that hung low on her hips. Her eyes scanned around the room, searching for those eyes she felt on herself. And whose eyes should she meet, none other than the copy ninja's. His mismatched eyes traced over her body almost hypnotically, his blood red Sharingan beckoning her closer. She felt the intoxication of his stare pulling her body towards him, she couldn't resist.

Now, was it wrong for her to say she thought he was attractive, maybe? Would she ever tell him, never? She would see him behind her dark lids as she drifted to sleep, she would think about him while she daydreamed. Could it be she was simply imagining he was really putting his hands on her hips, his own body pressed against hers as the music drew them together with the beats. She could smell the alcohol on his warm breath that mingled with her own as she watched him. His eyes scanned over her bare chest, the lose top cut off at her mid waist, the neck of the shirt hanging off her shoulder. Sexy, he thought as he licked his lips thoughtfully. Her deep eyes drew him in, calling his name as his hands traced the length of her thighs. She let her head fall back, driving him wild at the sight of her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Her long pink hair swayed, her hands running down his chest as her hips rubbed erotically against his body. He pulled her harder against him as she swayed her hips to the thumping music, the strobe of the white lights making their movements unhurried and steady. The beat ran in her veins as she pulled at the vest, tugging it free from his hot body and threw it into the crowd. He ran his hand up her back, pulling her chest to him in one languid movement; her face now inches from his.

She never thought this would be happening, never in a million years. His hand slipped under her shirt, his fingers tracing feather light over her moist skin. She felt her heart hammer faster as his head lowered to hers, his forehead pressed against hers. His eyes searched hers, the familiar irises searching her own. The pounding music drowned out the sound of voices, the sound of her strained breath that passed through her full lips. His head dipped, but she pulled back.

" Kakashi…" she whispered as she realized they were so close, her body trembling in his arms. Her hips stopped swaying, her eyes widened as she noticed their erotic contact. He seemed to have awoken from the same fervent moment. His hands instantly released her. This was wrong, they both knew it. They had never thought they would ever be this close, this intimate.

Sakura gave him a nervous glance before she backed away slowly, the crowd devouring her. Kakashi caught a glimpse of her pink hair near the entrance. He leisurely moved the same direction, wanting to pursue her, to tell her what he was thinking, why he had come to dance with her. But the closer he got to the door, the more he regretted even coming here at all. He quickly backed away towards the rear door, slipping out quietly, letting the pounding music escape into the still night air before the warehouse door shut and locked the thumping music within. He felt the cool breeze tease his skin through his Jouniin shirt. He would have to return for his vest some other time, he decided. Hopefully, she would be there, another chance for him to move closer to the mesmerizing and seductive kunoichi.

Sakura adjusted the long neckline of her shirt, her cleavage obvious from the loose material. She welcomed the cool wisps of air that cooled her overheated skin, swept back the strands of rosette locks that clung to her sweaty face. She was in need of a long hot bath with many, many bubbles. Maybe some wine would slow her racing mind. Things were certainly going to be interesting over the next few days, especially since she had an early training session in the morning. She was definitely not looking forward to seeing her new dance partner.

* * *

Meh, not much now, but there will be more... already its sexy, what can i say. 21 is a perfect age for Sakura. Honestly, i have no idea how much older Kakashi is, but i know its a damn conciderable amount. He's old, she's young... works for me!

oh and comments are MUCHO appreciated and i love to read about what you thought, flammers and all! So please, if you want more chappies, do comment!


	2. Meatloaf

Well well, i see that i have attracted quite a bit of weird strange and uterly bizzare looks with this chapter title, but its all good, no qualms, i welcome all weird looks...

yeah here you are fellow weirdos

* * *

Accidents

Chapter 2- Meatloaf

* * *

" Hmm hmm hmm dootin-dootin-doo-doo! LA-LALA-LALA!"

Sakura danced around her bathroom, her brush gripped in her hand as she sang to the non-existent music that played in her head.

" Here comes the sun, dootin-doo-doo! Here comes the sun and I say… it's all right!"

Her feet skidded across the tile floor as she closed her eyes, her voice drifting though the empty house. She turned to the mirror, laughing to herself as she brushed out her long pink hair and flipped it over her shoulder. Her stomach grumbled loudly as she hummed, her eyes scanning over her half dressed body. She liked the way her hips looked in the mirror, the way they rocked back and forth as she shut her eyes and tried to remember the beat of the music, the soft spoken words that matched the mood of the song. But she was hindered from further thought on last night as her stomach emitted a low rumbled.

" Arg, I'm really hungry!"

She tossed her brush atop a fluffy towel and raced out the bathroom door and down the stairs, the patter of her feet echoing up and down the spiral staircase. It wasn't until she reached the landing did she notice her back door standing wide open, the orange rays of the 9am sunlight etched across her polished oak floor. She eyed the sunny patch as she slowly descended the last step, her feet softly padding across the threshold to the door.

" Huh, when did I get polished oak flooring?" she said thoughtfully before closing the door and turned to skip lightly to the kitchen.

She was nearly in the arced entrance when she stopped, her eyes widening as they met a peculiar sight. A man, she suspected, sat at the island counter with a newspaper propped before him, a steaming cup of what smelt like coffee sat next to his hand. Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, her foot tapping in annoyance. The corner of the newsprint lowered to reveal a smiling face, a long scar running the length of his left eye.

" Kakashi, I should have known," she said with a light chuckle as she bowed her head, a Cheshire grin on her face. He eyed her quickly before grunting and lifting the corner of the paper to hide his eyes once more.

" You know, you could have used the _front_ door, or at least closed the back," she said as she made her way over to the fridge to open the door and browse over the food that sat on the numerous shelves. Her smile faded as she eyed the blank spot on the center shelve, the clean white plate with its contents missing.

" Kakashi, you didn't happen to eat my left-over meatloaf, did you?" she asked sternly as she shut the fridge door with a brisk snap and turned to face him with a disgruntled gleam in her emerald eyes. The newspaper lifted slightly as his fingers pushed an empty white plate with the remnants of what was clearly meatloaf out from in front of him.

" I might have," he said casually as his hand reached for the coffee beside him and pulled it behind the newsprint. She heard him take a rather loud sip before he set it back on the table. Now, she didn't mind if he had broken into _her_ house, made himself _her_ coffee, and opened and read _her _newspaper. But there was one thing she wouldn't stand for, and that was the fact he ate _her_ meatloaf.

" Kakashi, you do know that now that you've eaten my meatloaf, I have no breakfast," she said in annoyance as she heard him sip his coffee again, her eye twitching in irritation. He calmly lowered the paper and folded it neatly before opening his eyes to stare at her.

" You do know you're not wearing any clothes," he said with a smirk as she blinked and looked down at her body, her bra and panties the only clothing to speak of. But she wasn't about to let him forget he had eaten her breakfast, her MEATLOAF!

" Yes, I do, this is my house. If I had been expecting you, I might have put a shirt on. But do YOU realize you ate MY breakfast?" she asked, emphasizing her words as she began to lose her cool. She wouldn't lie, she loved meatloaf, and she had been looking forward to it all morning. And now, it was gone, eaten, digested. She noted the small bulge of HER delicious food in his stomach.

" Yes, I do. But I had planned on taking you to breakfast anyway. Now, if you will be so kind as to go get some thing, ahem, decent on, we can be on our way," he said. Sakura simply blinked at him before shrugging and turning to leave, but paused.

" As long as they have meatloaf," she mumbled, Kakashi smiling at her strange appetite. He had no idea where to find meatloaf at this time of day, but he wouldn't argue with her. He figured she was really restraining herself. He knew she loved the meatloaf, and it was just a matter of time before his childish pranks would come back to bite him in the ass.

Some ten minutes later, he rose as Sakura drifted back into the kitchen, a white sweatshirt pulled over a black tank, her tight shorts matched with her leg wrappings and tall boots. She eyed him dangerously as he moved over to her, a strange look on his face. She hadn't forgotten last night. No, in fact she was simply pushing her nervous emotions aside and letting her dominant, fierce side push through. She had come to love her Inner Sakura and let her break through her calm surface more often now that she was a top Jouniin medic. She took no bull, and Kakashi had learned that well.

" Can we go? I might end up eating you if I don't get something in my tummy," she grumbled as her stomach growled with hunger. He nodded and let her lead him to the front door and outside, Sakura locking to door before they walked off down the bustling Konoha streets.

An odd silence seemed to creep in as Sakura kept her eyes focused on the miniscule rocks that littered the ground. Kakashi seemed to notice their shared company had grown uncomfortable and he cleared his throat nervously. Sakura paid no attention, pretending as though she hadn't heard him and in turn stuffed her hands into her sweatshirt pockets. Kakashi figured he would have to speak if she were to pay some mind to him.

" Nice day, eh," he said casually as he beamed at her. Sakura shrugged and kept her face lowered. Kakashi slouched as he desperately tried to think up something else.

" Erm, have you, uh, done anything… interesting lately?" he asked hesitantly. He knew the answer.

' Oh yes actually, I made a whore out of myself and danced with my teacher last night at the club,' she would say, ' and let me tell you…'

Yeah, he figured that was exactly what was running through her mind, and it wasn't as though he wasn't thinking himself a total pedophile or sicko who picked up on his younger student. What he had been thinking, he'll never know. All he knew was he ended up a bit too close with someone who made him flustered at the mere sight of. Sakura was one person, female rather, that made him think twice about what to say, whether or not it was appropriate or attractive. He wanted so badly to impress her, to be someone she would watch with interest.

" Uh let's forget I asked that," he said as she remained silent and shuffled her feet along.

" Actually, that's kinda something I've been thinking about Kakashi," she said as she raised her head to look up at the blue sky overhead.

He had never felt his heart beat soo fast nor soo painfully. She was an angel, fallen to earth to grace him with her beautiful smile and sincere splendor. Her roseate strands fell elegantly against her back; her dark lashes shielded her eyes from the sparkling sunlight that warmed her features perfectly. Her pink lips held a tint of sheen from a light gloss that was evenly applied.

He shook his head in frustration. It could never happen, not with her. She was much too young and he was, as fate would have it, her teacher. It shouldn't work, wouldn't work. In a word, it was taboo. He sighed as she lowered her head to look at the crowd that separated as they passed through.

" About last night, I… things happened that I… I mean, its not as though I didn't… umm, wow, I didn't think it would be this hard to say to you," she stumbled as her sentences tripped over themselves in a jumbled mess. He could see her squirm at the uneasy moment he had presented her with.

" Sakura, I shouldn't have done that with you," he said suddenly as she bit her lip, her mind racing over the words she was trying to say.

Her bright eyes turned to him, the glittering irises surrounded by seas of jade seemed to make his throat constrict, his heart pound at a painful speed. He could see his perfect reflection flipped in her pools of emerald as she studied him carefully.

" Kakashi, I-I, well, I don't exactly, urm… regret it," she muttered as she closed one eye, her other peeking at him from beneath her lowered eyelid.

His face only showed a fraction of his surprise, his eyebrows rose in wonder. Could it be she was feeling something he was? If there was even the slightest possibility… He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face as he let a calm smile spread over his lips.

" Good, because I don't either," he said at last, Sakura letting her eyes open again, the soft sea green hue of them engulfing him once more.

She smiled wide as she let a warm blush rush over her cheeks; her eyes reverting back to her feet in embarrassment. They spent the rest of the walk to the restaurant in a comforting silence, Sakura walking slightly closer than normal to Kakashi, who didn't mind it one bit.

'And to think of how this all began', they both thought, 'over a plate of left over meatloaf.'

* * *

Don't aske me where i came up with the idea for meatloaf, it was just there... eh i don't really have much to say about this so i guess i'll wait till next chappy to say something outta place...


	3. Can You Keep A Secret?

So for you just tuning in to this chappy, it begins with our favorite loud mouth ninja and the pink haired kunoichi enjoying some ramen at Naruto's fave ramen shack. They discuss some stuff and that's where we begin…

* * *

Accidents 

Chapter 3- Can You Keep A Secret?

* * *

" Gah, what the hell are you talking about, Naruto?" 

Sakura sat with her hands resting on the table with a very disgruntled look on her face as the overly excited fox boy took in a deep breathe to begin his long slur of words again.

" I just thought… you should know… Sasuke wants to talk… with you," he said in pieces, his eyes closed in focus as he stressed the last word, Sakura cringing slightly at the whine in his voice.

" Okay, okay, just stop doing that," she said as she looked at him with distaste. Naruto shrugged and let out an exasperated sigh and slumped lazily into the chair across from her.

" What do you suppose he wants?" Sakura asked as she leaned forward to rest her chin uncharacteristically on her entwined fingers, Naruto noting oddly how she resembled the brooding Uchiha herself. She wrinkled her nose at his observation and leaned back, letting her weight balance on two legs of the rickety wooden chair.

" I dunno, but he wouldn't look at me when he asked… in fact, I think I saw him blush…but he did have this really creepy smile…" Naruto said offhand as he shut one eye in thought. Sakura simply chuckled. After all this time, nothing had ever changed, although the fact Sasuke was flustered at requesting her company was news to her.

" Gahd, I hope he doesn't act like a complete ass," she added as she thought over the last time she had agreed to meet with him.

It seemed like Sasuke always had to have someone ask her to meet him for him. It was soo… childish. Sakura took the straw out of her drink and let it settle between her lips as she rocked back and forth. She wasn't looking forward to spending time with the cynical boy, but she would, for the sake of her 'team'.

'Pfft, some team,' she thought moodily as she reflected on the past week's mission. They were, naturally, still a team in essence, yet it seemed they spent more time fooling around rather than on missions. She had become sluggish and lazy, she wouldn't lie. The last time she trained was, well…

_" Ehehehe… okay Kakashi, bring it on old man."_

_Sakura stood at the ready when she was suddenly knocked onto her back, her eyes opening to meet Kakashi's dark eye as he stood above her, a smile on his face._

_" Sakura, you didn't even move," he said as he offered her his hand and hoisted her up to stand. She chuckled a little before meeting his amused stare._

_" What?…Okay, so I need to train more…" she distinctly remembered saying after meeting his incredulous gaze. Honestly, she hadn't even noticed he had gotten past her._

Yeah, she had gotten her butt kicked, like all the trainings with Kakashi. Maybe she would train alone tomorrow and work on some new jutsus.

" So, are you going or what?"

Sakura looked up from the crumpled end of the straw in her hand and glanced over at Naruto. His bright blue eyes watched her as she seemed to wake up from her short reminiscing.

" Eh, I guess so…"

She hesitantly rocked the chair forward till all legs sat firmly on the ground and stood up, pulling the small coins from her pocket and letting them litter the counter top as she turned to Naruto.

" Where are you going to be later?" Her green eyes seemed to plead with him and he sighed and let his head fall with a smile on his lips.

" Where do you want to meet?" He knew her ritual. She hated spending time with Sasuke and he was beginning to ask for her more. Now, Naruto might have been clueless, but even he knew something was up with the solitary Uchiha.

" Meet me at the training field in one hour." Sakura smiled warmly at him before she waved and took off toward the bridge, knowing only a light run ahead, Sasuke stood waiting.

" Yeah, yeah…" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her sprint to the bridge, her curse words strung on the air that drifted over Konoha. Turning back to the counter, he noticed Sakura had left more money than needed and grinned at her generosity.

" Thank you Sakura-chan," he said before calling the chef over to make him a bowl of his favorite ramen.

* * *

Sakura could see the distinct figure of Sasuke standing on the bridge as she slowed to a walk, suddenly feeling apprehensive. Maybe, if she could just turn around and disappear… 

Too late. She saw him turn and noticed the smirk that spread over his face as he watched her make her way over to him. ' GAH… bastard.' As ever, Sasuke was the same mysterious gorgeous boy she had known since her early teen years. But now, at 22, he had developed into a handsome, strong looking man that still turned the heads of the single kunoichi in Konoha. But Sakura had moved on and only saw him as a pretty face and a cold-hearted loner, a friend none-the-less, but still as frigid as ever.

She began to wonder what could possibly posses him to ask for her, and soo many times too. It had been happening almost every day after she would show up at the club, her weekly ritual to escape from her boredom. She began to wonder if her nightly disappearances weren't lost on Sasuke's ever-watchful eyes.

" Good morning, Sakura. Have a good time with Kakashi?" he asked with a sickeningly sweet tone in his voice. Sakura could feel her eye twitch in irritation as she stopped beside him and leaned against the railing with her eyes adverted to the slats that served as footing. ' Huh, he mentioned Kakashi, that's new…' she thought distractedly as Sasuke watched her bite her soft lip. She seemed to be deep in thought when she suddenly lifted her head.

" What do you want?" Sakura's tone was unemotional, but he could sense the deathly aura that emanated from her. His eyes traveled over her as she slouched as crossed her arms, her jade eyes focused now on the water that flowed on the stream below them. He wasn't about to lie, he liked what he saw. She was one of the most beautiful women in the whole village and he was the most sought after bachelor; why shouldn't it work between them?

" I just wanted to talk, that's all," he said casually, although his sneer never left his face. She hated that look. Her translucent emerald eyes darted to his mischievous face and settled on his dark orbs. He loved the way her eyes flashed a dangerous sea green when she was angry. ' Feisty,' he thought as he moved over to her.

" What?"

Sakura watched him with disgust as he came to lean beside her, his arm brushing hers. She felt shivers run up her spine and she shifted away slightly till he was at least a good two feet away.

" Now, Sakura… no need to be testy. I have a few questions for you that I think you will find reasonable to answer." He noticed her tense as if she knew what was coming.

" I want to know what you were doing with Kakashi at the club last night?"

It was blunt, and Sakura could feel the heat rise to her face. She pushed off the railing to stand up, ready to leave, but felt a strong grip on her wrist as she turned to leave. She spun to see Sasuke with the same delirious grin on his face, a glint of something evil in his obsidian eyes.

" Oh, we aren't done talking just yet Sakura. I think you'll find you want to answer me, lest I let everyone in on your secret…" Sakura's face fell from her unconcerned glare to slight shock.

" How did you know about the club?"

Sakura returned her green eyes to his as he felt the corners of his mouth stretched rather tight from the devious smile that had plastered itself to his face.

" I was there. I saw how cozy you got with Kakashi. Making a little whore out of ourselves, are we?"

His words stung and she raised her hand to slap his face brutally, but his other hand snapped up to grip it tightly. He cocked his head to the side, eying her carefully before letting her go. She stumbled back but remained facing him.

" What do you want from me?" Sakura's intense glare could have blown a hole right through his head, but he wasn't fazed by the dirty looks she was giving him.

" I want you…"

Sakura's eyes went wide as he moved forward, closing the gap between them. His hand gripped her tightly around the waist as his face lingered mere inches from hers. She struggled fiercely, her hands pushing roughly against his chest, but his hold on her only tightened. His face grazed hers as she could feel his warm breath on her neck, the sound of his voice filling her ears.

" I'll make you a deal. Dance with me when you go to the club, then come back to my apartment and I might forget about what I saw."

His mouth twisted into a scheming smirk as she yanked herself free from his grasp. Her breath came in ragged gulps as she eyed him with revulsion. As though she had been touched by something filthy, she rubbed her arms from the uncontrollable goose bumps that rose on her chilled flesh.

" I would never…"

" Oh I don't think you have a say in this, Sakura… I would love to hear what Tsunade would say if she learned her top medic nin was prancing around with her sensai that was at least 12 years older than her."

His wicked eyes looked her head to foot as she tried to find some calm below her flaring anger. He was blackmailing her! How dare that little bastard, ass hole, fucker! God damn you Uchiha! She battled inwardly. Should she abandon what she wanted with Kakashi, did she want anything at all… it was too much to risk.

" Fine, but NO ONE finds out about this, understood!" Her voice was frantic and fraught with rage as she grinded her teeth, her fingers itching to close around his neck.

His smile seemed to intensify as his satisfactory was met.

" Don't think that's the only part of our deal Sakura…"

" What else is there? I'm practically your slave, what more could you want?"

" I want you to stay away from Kakashi. You're mine now." Sakura felt her heart stop as he finished his sentence. Her dancing eyes lit with rage widened as she clenched her fists, ready to pummel him to the ground.

" WHAT! I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!"

Sakura could feel the earth shudder as the cries of children and the screams of birds rang throughout Konoha. Naruto halted his inhalation of the ramen on the table before him as he heard a deafening scream pierce the calm air. ' Oh Sasuke, one of these days…' Naruto thought with amusement as he finished slurping up his ramen.

* * *

meh okay i made Sasuke a complete bastard, what do you want me to do... it seems like he would black mail her once she doesn't like him and he likes her...eh yeah, next chappy coming soon... 


	4. Dirty Is Only A Word

Okay I made Sasuke a complete idiot… what's new… gahd I was soo depressed writing this chappy, if it reflects, I apologize. I've recently been reading Leafygirl's fanfics, which I HIGHLY recommend, well with the exception of Fated (it's a great story, but have the tissues ready, it's a tragedy and I had no idea till I finished it… I cried, like a baby)

Anyways, here's the newest chappy, hope you enjoy

* * *

Accidents

Chapter 4- Dirty Is Only A Word

* * *

Sakura let a half assed smile plaster to her lips as she looked over herself in the mirror. She wasn't too surprised she was wearing a low, short skirt again, or that it seemed her shirt was ripped and ravaged from her body, then worn as if nothing had happened. It was how she did things when she went to dance. Messy was best, plus, too much clothing always made her hotter and sticky with sweat. Her black skirt slithered over her thighs as she strode to the kitchen to get a quick drink before she headed out.

Reaching into the fridge, she pulled out a cold beer and let the freezing glass cool her fingertips before she removed the cap and downed half the contents. She wasn't in the mood to feel anything and would welcome the slightly numbing feeling the alcohol had on her. She set the bottle on the counter before fixing her top. She wore a white ripped up shoulder less shirt over top a black midriff tank, the sloppy look making her look almost exotic as her long pink hair fell in waves over her bare shoulders.

A sudden knock on her door signaled Sasuke and she cursed under her breathe before moving over to the door to open it and find a typical looking Sasuke standing with the usual ignorant smirk playing on his lips. His eyes traveled over her body, enjoying every minute of the black mail that he was dishing out. He let his eyes linger on her bare, toned stomach and long slender legs. Sakura could feel her blood boil as his tongue traced over his lips selfishly. ' When I get my hands on you Uchiha!' Inner Sakura screamed, ranting and raving in Sakura's mind.

" Ready to go?" he asked as he held out his hand to her. Sakura merely grunted and pushed past him and shut the door behind her. Sasuke nodded in smug comfort as he moved to wrap his arm around her bare waist, but she drew away form him and kept a decent distance between them.

" Now Sakura, this isn't part of our deal," Sasuke sneered as he moved roughly over to her side and gripped her hip tightly, holding her to his body as they walked. For some reason she wasn't struggling as much as he thought she would and welcomed the change in her demeanor by letting his hand slip lower on her hip. But Sakura remained focused ahead, the effects of the alcohol sliding through her system. The beer washed lightly in her stomach as the numb tingle spread through her warm core and stretched to her fingertips and toes.

" Sakura…" Sasuke's face was now near her face, his soft voice spreading hot warmth over her neck.

" What Sasuke." Her voice was steady and slow, slurred somewhat.

She knew downing the beer like that wasn't wise with her low alcohol tolerance, but she couldn't take the feeling of his hands on her, so she distracted her mind with the composed relief that now focused her thoughts elsewhere. She hadn't even noticed they had reached the door that led down into the warehouse until he had opened the door and allowed the pounding music to engulf them, the blast of hot air from within igniting the adrenaline that ran through her veins.

She moved out of his hand and moved forward, her brilliant eyes taking in the sight of the people crowding the floor, the sweat soaked dancers that lingered and pressed against one another. This is where she belonged, in the mess of heated entanglement between two bodies. Hesitantly, she let Sasuke lead her to the center; the thud echoing in her chest as the rapid beat from the speakers shook her body and made it move with hypnotic sways and dips.

His eyes watched her carefully, the erotic movements of her entire body capturing him in lust and excitement. His body pressed against hers and she welcomed it as she closed her eyes to drown out his roving stares, the feather light trace of his fingers on her soft waist leading her closer to him. She focused only on the rhythm that seemed to move her, push her.

_How many times must we go through this_

_You've always been mine, woman_

_I thought you knew this_

_How many times must we go through this_

_You'll always be mine_

_Cupid only misses sometimes_

_But, we could end up broken hearted_

_If we don't remember why all this started_

_And if they try to tell you that love fades with time_

_Tell them there's no such thing as time_

_It's our time_

_It's our time_

She could feel her heart race from the anticipation. She knew his eyes lingered on hers that hid beneath her ebony lashes. His piercing gaze bore through her and read her completely and she felt Sasuke's body cease its movement against hers as he stiffened. Sakura knew exactly what was happening. He was here.

" Do you mind if I cut in?"

Sakura's heart seemed to skip beats as she remained moving. His velvet voice came clearly to her ears over the intense music that drowned out even the loudest of voices. It sent chills that climbed from the base of her spine to her neck, raising the short pink hairs at her nape. Her body hitched and froze as she lifted her eyelids to scan over the forest green vest that rose to the dark mask set on the chiseled and obviously handsome face. His shockingly white hair stood in a messy array atop his head. To her surprise, his hitai-ate was removed to reveal the sleek scar and shocking blood red Sharingan that penetrated her gaze.

" Kakashi-sensai. What are you doing here at the club?" Sasuke's voice was the same sickeningly sweet tone it had been when he had first spoken to Sakura that day and she could feel her anger return swiftly.

" Well, I like to dance and I figured since Sakura is soo good at it, perhaps she could teach me something." His eyes creased in the familiar smile and she could feel the nauseating butterflies take their long awaited flight.

" Don't you think it a tad inappropriate to be dancing like this with your student, _Sensai_?"

" Not exactly. She's a Jonin now, she's free to choose." His voice was calm and assured and Sasuke could feel his fingernails dig into his palms in frustration.

" I think I'd have to disagree with that Kakashi. She came here with _me_ and I _do_ mind if you 'cut in'. Kakashi tilted his head at Sasuke's threatening tone in his words and chuckled lightly.

" Well, you see, she didn't actually _agree_ to come here with you in the first place, so I think she _does_ have a say."

Had Sasuke's face amplified a fraction of his disappointment and anger, it was now fully obvious from the deep scowl and spinning chakra wheels that spun dangerously in his scarlet eyes.

" Sasuke, I think it's time you left." Kakashi voice was no longer friendly, but a clear warning as his own eyes narrowed, his Sharingan glowing the deep red as his chakra was drawn to the comas the rotated around his iris. Sasuke let a heinous sneer spread over his lips before he conceded.

" Fine, no qualms here, _sensai_, I'll go. I'll be seeing you Sakura, you can be sure of that," he said with a growl in his throat before he turned to merge between the dancers.

Sakura let her eyes follow the dark, spiky locks of the Uchiha before she turned her worried eyes back to Kakashi.

" Kakashi?"

His eyes stilled lingered on the unmoving form at the door that seemed to struggle with departure, but eventually the night air swept over the crowd and the echoing of the music on the surrounding buildings could be heard before the metallic clank of the doors resounded. He seemed reluctant to let his eyes wander back to her, but found it impossible to ignore the nagging connection he desired with her jade eyes.

" Kakashi…"

Her body responded immediately as she approached him and let herself sink back into the thud that seemed to thump with her heartbeat. He needed no persuasion as his hands left his sides to hold her waist, feeling the gradual rise and fall with her rocking hips. He couldn't help as his hands seemed to travel over her tepid skin. His calloused fingertips moved around her lower back, pulling her closer as the beat died down, their bodies now molded perfectly as the slow rhythm settled on the room.

Her half lidded eyes focused on the hidden lips beneath his mask, her mind somewhat cloudy over why he still wore it. She was not a stranger to his face; she had seen his handsome features before. But old habits die hard, and she let her hand lift to the soft fabric to pull it down under his chin. Even if she wasn't a stranger, each time she would see his face would still incite the rapid heart rate and nervous glances. She wanted so badly to keep her eyes on the delicate features that she traced with her hands. How close had she come to those lips, she'll never know.

" Sakura, why did you come here... with him..." Her thumb brushed over his lips as he spoke, feeling the tender contact as they caressed her finger. Her intimate eyes lifted to meet his curious gaze, the words of the music drowning out their hearing momentarily.

_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise_

_And you see the best as you close your eyes _

_When you reach the top as you bottom out_

But you understand what it's all about 

Sakura just let her eyes roam between his, her darting jade eyes entrancing him. She could feel his hand follow the slope of her side as it traveled to her face to cup her cheek gently. She let the warmth rush immediately to her face, the shocking heat staining her face a gentle pink. She had never been this close to a man before, not even when her lips were so close to making contact with Kakashi's once before.

" You know, don't you… I wish that words weren't needed to tell you how I felt…"

_Nothing's ever what it seems_

_In your life or in your dreams_

_It don't make sense, what can you do _

So, I won't try making sense of you 

" Why are they?"

Her eyes left his momentarily. Was she honestly ready to let him in, to be with a man? She couldn't tell him how good it felt to have him touch her body, to have his hold on her. But she feared it wasn't enough. She craved so much more that he couldn't give her. Or could he give her more? It was enough to make her hesitate in what was passing between them. He was always there for her, if she lost that…

" Kakashi, I need to know how you feel? Do you want me?"

_Love_

_Just_

_Is, _

_Whatever it may be_

_Love_

_Just_

_Is_

_You and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for_

_Love_

_Just_

_Is_

His eyes seemed to share in the hesitation that was so clearly reflecting in hers. Perhaps he was letting himself move too fast, was he even sure of how he felt? She was always on his mind. She was his companion, his friend. He just couldn't accept that it could stop there. It was something he had reflected on. Had things always been this distracting to think about when she was present?

It seemed so and he found his eyes retreating back to hers, his heart dropping as his gaze was lost in the delicate emerald pools that surrounded the shimmering irises. The depth of the jade seemed to wash over him and invite him so warmly.

_When you ask to stay and then disappear_

_It seems you're gone but you're really here_

_When every move seems out of place_

_But every kiss is filled with grace_

" I-I don't know what it is that I feel Sakura, but when I look at you, I-I…"

Her vibrant eyes closed, his thirst for the sweet swimming emotion in his mind flooding him. Her lashes fanned over her peach cheeks, the tints of pink still painted on her skin. The perspiration clung to her body as the heat around them enveloped them in the close contact. She needed to think. Everything was moving so quickly. It wasn't like her to hesitate or think so long, but emotions were at stake and she needed to be sure that what she felt was really there.

" Kakashi, I can't give you an answer in return… not yet. Please, understand this is not rejection, this is…" Sakura bit her bottom lip as she reopened her eyes to meet his steady, unwavering gaze. So warm and gentle. Her eyes wandered to his lips, curved in a smile that made her restrain herself from colliding into with her own lips.

" Uncertainty, understanding… I know and I will wait…" his breath seemed baited and she instantly backed away to recollect herself. With a smile, she was gone, a drift of her enticing scent the last signature she left to prove she had really been there. He inhaled the sweet cherry blossom fragrance that clung to the air and felt his eyes roam over to the door, a flash of pink hair riding the cool air that invaded the hot warehouse then the eminent metal clank resounding in his ears.

_Love just is, whatever it may be_

_Love just is, you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for_

_Love just is_

* * *

Meh yeah cheesy, I luff it… gahd I feel like drawing really depressing stuff… maybe its my gloomy music, I listened to it while reading Leafygirl's fanfic and now it's haunting me… oh darn, well, next chappy should be coming up soon…

Much luff,

Black

ps song is hillary duff, love just is... i hate her... i just liked the lyrics


	5. Young Blood

soo delayed but oh well, no excuses, ima lazy &((& and thats all i be.. just read

* * *

Accidents

Chapter 15- Young Blood

Sakura was having trouble sleeping that night. For some reason, her mind would give her no rest as the jumbled memories of Kakashi's hands on her body kept her head swimming. Her vacant jade eyes followed the steams of the streetlight that filtered though her sheer curtains and reflected off her ceiling. Was it something that bothered her, having such a close and new experience with a man that she knew since she was a child? She wasn't so sure that was the case anymore. The more she thought about it, the less taboo it seemed and the more right it felt.

" Kakashi, I wish you could know…"

Her eyes fell closed and she let her mind flutter, the slight disturbances in memory lapse eventually becoming lullabies that soothed her into a somewhat peaceful slumber. It wasn't till the harsh yet warming rays of sun crept over her face would she wake, she thought serenely as her mind had one last chance to push the image of Kakashi back to her inner vision. Closed eyes, his lips soo close to hers, his breathe nearly radiating off her cool skin, she could almost feel his fingers pressing into her bare skin and she tossed lightly under the covers as the pleasurable chills ran up her spine.

Kakashi wasn't having luck either finding sleep that night. He figured it was his conscience scolding him for ruining an innocent mind, Sakura's namely. But wasn't she the one that made the first move? The sight of her beckoning movements as she looked his way. It was a signal, right? Was it right for him to try to kiss her, to put his hands on her? His hands trembled slightly as he recalled the feel of her sticky warm flesh beneath his fingertips. If only he could feel it in a different way…

No, no, he thought roughly, not like that… but then again, the way she had moved against his body, her hips grinding in teasing motions against his groin, it had made him groan with pleasure as he tried to push the very thoughts from his head while she pressed her body to his… but she was so addictive. Why couldn't he have her in the way he craved?

" Of course, Kakashi you fool… she wants this…"

His Sharingan had one last chance to cautiously scan the dark window of the sleepy little house before he moved swiftly through the trees and slipped inside his apartment. He pulled his hitai-ate from his face and let his hand slide through his ruffled silver hair before setting his headband on the kitchen counter. His body pleaded with him, begged him for sleep and he could feel his eyes growing heavy as his feet lazily picked up and led him to his bedroom.

He stripped off his mask and shirt, pulling on a pair of sweat pants just before he sat on the edge of the mattress and rubbed his tired eyes. He had to stop this ritual. Sakura would notice him sooner or later, waiting outside her window to see if she got to bed safely. He didn't know why he worried about her, she was a skilled Jonin, she could handle a simple nights sleep without him.

' Without him…' 

' God this is ridiculous… Kakashi, get a hold on yourself…' his mind screamed as his thoughts forcefully reverted back to the Icha Icha fantasies he so explicitly remembered having about Sakura. So she was 14 years younger, that wasn't too big of a gap considering she was 21 now. He suddenly felt so old and sick… was this common to feel when you were craving someone… he supposed not.

" Then why does this feel so wrong _and_ right…" he mumbled as he fell backwards onto the soft pillow, the second his head lay still, his eyes closed and a steady and pleasurable dream came drifting in from his inner inhibitions.

" Morning?" Sakura lifted her head to stare out the sheer curtains to see the streaks of rain that ran down her window. The distant rumble overhead signaling the downpour that began to echo off the roof of her lazy house, the soft patter making her heart sink slowly.

" No, just another memory," she sighed before she pulled the covers back over her head. How long… how long had it truly been since that day? The day he had left her broken-hearted and alone. It had rained that day, of all days. She used to love the rain, run and splash in it, cleanse her wounds in it. Now it was the thing she hid from. She never ventured outdoors, not into the rain. It made her heart sore with the reminiscences it brought back.

" _Sakura, you shouldn't be here… go home."_

_Sakura stood still, her last plea with the Uchiha was wearing on into the night as the rain splashed around them, soaking her through, but she wasn't about to leave him, not after all her heart was telling her. The tears mingled with the cool raindrops that slid over her chilled skin, her desperate eyes gazing pleadingly at the dark-eyed boy that stood mere feet from her._

" _Sasuke, you can't leave!… Sasuke, I love you with all my heart..."_

_But those where the last words she had managed to say before he had suddenly left to appear behind her. His words, even now, seemed kinder than anything she had ever heard him say._

" _Thank you Sakura, for everything…"_

That was all her memory would allow her to recapture. He had knocked her out to stifle her cries for help, her cries of warning. He had left and Sakura had risen to find herself soaked to the bone in the murky waters that flooded the entrance to Konoha. Her tears never fell again. Those were the last of her weak excuses to be a ninja. With Sasuke gone, she focused, learned, grew…

She hated the fact that he could still make her feel… any feeling for that matter. Whether it was sorrow or anger or whatever the case. She knew she would never love him again and she wasn't even sure she ever did. She was a child when she had pledged her heart to him, what did a child know of love? She knew she had felt something, but it had died with the rest of her old self the day he had left. She never lost her happiness or smile and joyful nature, but she had let go of the needy, helpless habits that she had clung to all those years.

She had to thank Naruto for her strength to forget about her silly crush. It was he that explained why what she was feeling wasn't really there. She supposed her was right at the time, but she had refused to believe it. Even after Sasuke had betrayed her and the whole village, she still clung to the small strand of hope that he may someday return and they would be together.

She scoffed inwardly at how stupid she was. She was ashamed of her old habits and ritualistic stalking of her former teammate. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and she tried to push back the feeling of embarrassment. It always happened when she dwelt too long on Sasuke Uchiha. It led always in order. First was depression, then sadness and loss, anger and finally embarrassment. She could almost predict how she would feel as the memories came rushing back, stealing her away from the here and now and whisking her away to her adolescence. She still remembered the youthful face of Sasuke, the one she had found herself swooning over.

He hadn't changed on bit in her mind, physically wise. Still handsome as ever, but with Itachi gone and dead and Sasuke's revenge extinguished, he began to joke around and even smile more. But what bothered her most was his second goal. Revival. It wasn't as though she had never thought of sex with Sasuke. Even now-a-days it seemed enticing and she knew she could get it with her looks. But she didn't want one fun filled romp with him and expect nothing to grow from there. She craved constant touch and feelings, and long term was not something the Uchiha was looking for.

And then there was Kakashi… her mind seemed to be lingering on him most lately. As of her conversation with him last night, she wasn't sure if they had crossed the line from friends to something more. She had left him with nothing to rely on; no promises, no connections. She felt a flutter in her stomach and prayed he wasn't in her kitchen, eating whatever leftovers she had left in her fridge.

She couldn't take the strain of curiosity that tugged at her and pushed the covers off her body and sat up to rest on her knees. Her house was completely silent, only the sound of the rain. Her ears strained against the background sound, searching for that one sign he was here, a signal, anything.

And there it was. The faint rustle of the famed Icha Icha Paradise novel he was known for reading. She couldn't help the delirious smile that crossed her face or the sickening mixture of her heart racing and her stomach churning. He was there, reading his porno, probably helping himself to her food again. How he got in was beyond her, but a slight hiccup in her mind told her she had left her door unlocked, in hopes he would return. She fought the urge to sneak and peek in on him.

Remaining on her knees, she leaned forward till she could see herself in the vanity mirror by her bedside. She quickly fixed her hair lightly, trying to look as though not too much effort went into her morning activities, or look like she was expecting him. Preening was something she now understood fully. She rose of the bed but ceased as she heard footsteps in the kitchen below her. She followed the footsteps with her ears… they seemed to be moving toward… the stairs!

Sakura felt her heart race faster and faster with each step that echoed up the walls and into her room. She had just enough time to pull her Jonin shirt over her bare torso when he appeared in her doorway. His eyes scanned over her clearly flustered form before resting on her wide eyes. He noted her hands gripping the front of the shirt that hung sloppily to her slight body and couldn't help but laugh. He had a feeling Sakura slept in the nude.

She just returned his cloudy eyed stare that he was giving her and she felt her hands loosen their hold on the shirt she had shove between her bare legs. She thanked heavens she was at least wearing underwear. She didn't like to think of what would have happened if she hadn't.

Tangled bodies, heated moans, a sigh of pleasure as they reached the climax of their passion…

Sakura had to shake her head roughly as the erotic moment flitted through her thoughts. Kakashi tilted his head as she seemed to mentally scold herself, perhaps impure thoughts… Her eyes came back to settle on his and her mouth seemed to move, although no words wanted to escape her cherry lips. He smiled warmly at her and she let her mouth reform into a slight pout as she furrowed her brow in curiosity. He had a feeling of what she wanted to ask.

" Just thought I would stop by to see if you were okay… Sasuke was a little off last night and I was a bit concerned…"

" That's not why you're really here is it…"

Kakashi felt his face grow red as his hand scratched the back of his head in a Naruto fashion. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. She had merely been joking, but apparently she had hit it dead on. Kakashi tried to shake off the slight embarrassment he was expressing quite clearly through his flushed face, but found it almost impossible as Sakura's innocent laugh echoed through the still room.

" Kakashi, I've never see you blush before… it's cute, I like you better without your mask," Sakura said as she rose of the bed to walk over to him. Kakashi couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her long porcelain legs, the shade of the navy Jonin shirt making her hair an electric pink that stood out shockingly against the dark fabric.

The rise of her breasts that hid unguarded beneath the shirt cloth caught his attention most as her slight footsteps put a slight bounce in her chest. He tried to keep his eyes focused on her, desperate to keep his desires at bay, but the enticement of her sleek body was too intoxicating and he felt his eyes slip from her face back to her chest.

" Kakashi, your eyes are looking where they aren't supposed to," he heard her say as her hand rose to her pushed out hip, resting on the curve of her waist perfectly. He let his eyes quickly scan over her hot pink nails before meeting her firm, yet kind eyes.

" I'm terribly sorry, its just… you're not wearing a… umm… well,"

" …bra... yeah, when you sneak into a person's house then enter their bedroom without warning, it tends to happen…" Sakura smiled coyly as Kakashi seemed to fidget nervously. Honestly, she found it arousing to talk about such personal things with him and she found she liked where the conversation was headed.

" Well, erm, would you mind putting one on, it's a bit distracting…" he mumbled as his eyes began to wander again. Sakura sighed and chuckled slightly before reaching for the black-laced bra that hung on the back of a chair beside the vanity. Kakashi eyed the delicate underwear carefully before he noticed Sakura tugging at the bottom of her shirt, revealing the smooth skin of her stomach.

" Gah, what are you doing Sakura!"

Sakura looked over the shirt to see Kakashi's face in complete shock. Clearly he wasn't too opposed by her changing in front of him because his eyes continued to watch her as the shirt rose just below her breasts. He could just manage to make out the bottom swell of her breast when she sighed and pulled her shirt back down. Kakashi mentally checked himself and let his eyes revert to his feet. His whole body was rigid with excitement. She had nearly taken her shirt off! In front of him! Was this his sign she wanted him?

" Sakura…"

Suddenly he felt warmth as he noticed two feet with hot pink toes invade his peripheral vision. Sakura now stood right before him and he carefully let his eyes move up her body before meeting her face that lingered so close to his. She seemed to be searching the depth of his eyes for some answer. Her head tilted ever so slightly and Kakashi feared if his eyes left hers to gaze at her enticing neck that she would surely hit him.

" Kakashi…"

It was becoming more than Sakura could handle. She knew her answer. She knew it all along; it had simply taken her till now to realize it. He would love her, give her what she craved and in exchange she would do the same for him. It seemed like forever since she had looked into his mismatched eyes and felt the stir of desire push her closer. He was a mere breath away when she let her eyes droop, her eyes catching sight of his lips before they sank completely, the darkness enveloping her sight.

It was slow motion and sweet. It was hesitant yet hurried. It felt like a century had passed between them before Kakashi finally dipped his head and felt her cherry lips brush his ever so delicately. It was in one word… bittersweet. He had craved this from the first moment and now that it was happening, he wasn't sure he would be able to leave her lips. She pushed her lips harder to his to feel the contact fully. His mouth moved over hers after a few moments of uncertainty, both letting the feeling take them before they continued.

Rhythmically, Sakura's lips moved with his, the sweet taste of his mouth lighting a liquid fire throughout her body. She felt him nibble lightly on her lower lips and she parted her lips to allow his tongue to sweep into her mouth and brush against hers in sweet satisfaction. She had never felt something so erotic flow through her and she felt his hands pull her lower back against his groin instinctively. She could feel his arousal and the heat spread through her lower abdomen immediately, taking her will and common sense with it.

Her hands twisted into his hair, his hands reaching up her back to caress the back of her neck. He guided her head back and let his mouth follow the gentle slope of her jaw to her supple flesh on her neck. His tongue swirled and tasted the skin slowly, making her sigh with fulfillment and pleasure. The moment lingered on as they explored each other, leaving kisses upon the skin of the other. Kakashi had finally moved down her collarbone to what lay beneath the intrusive clothe and was in the process of pulling it from her when a sudden stir at the base of the stairs caught their attention.

Sakura brought her head up while the dark form climbed the stairs, the footsteps growing louder with each second. Kakashi pulled Sakura close to him, if possible, and held her tightly as he pulled a handful of shuriken from his satchel and let them gleam on his fingertips as they waited with baited breath for their intruder to enter Kakashi's line of sight. But when his hand released her back slightly, Sakura let her breath escape her mouth in a sigh of relief. It wasn't till the ominous form of Sasuke came to stand at her doorway did Sakura remember her situation.

How strange it was to see former student and teacher in close contact, their intimate positions suggesting they were certainly interrupted. Sasuke let out a huffy breath as the two separated and Sakura pulled her shirt down to hide the lacy black underwear that seemed to draw Sasuke's eyes to her and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair before glaring at the silent boy that had interrupted her " activities".

But Sasuke only returned her glare ten fold at the silver haired Jonin that stood in her proximity, fixing his clothing that had been mussed in the heat of the moment between them. Sasuke's eyes darkened in shade and illuminated a deep red as he emitted a low growl to attract Kakashi's attention. Kakashi raised his own blood red Sharingan to observe Sasuke carefully as the boy seemed to stupor over his next action.

" So Kakashi, you like young blood…"

* * *

Okay that was soo much fun to write this...i HATE building anticipation. i like my gratification here and now ans i hate to wait for it so if i rushed the sakura and kakashi scene, well too bad cuz i couldn't wait any longer! 


	6. When We Touch

­­­Well…I hope all of you aren't too mad at me for being lazy. I come to find I like to draw a lot lately and writing has taken the backseat… sad isn't it… oh well, I missed writing so BACK TO WORK! Ehehehe here's your chappy, enjoys it!

_(0.o)_ oh and its short, I can't help it… I have a lot to do!Take the fanfic, just don't eat me!

* * *

Accidents

Chapter 6: When We Touch

* * *

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke shuttered at the icy tone in her voice and turned his scarlet eyes from Kakashi to meet Sakura's narrowed jade eyes. Her fisted hands wrung the end of her long Jonin shirt that brushed up against the top of her smooth thighs and her jaw was set in a such a way, it was clear she was upset.

" The better question is what is he doing here?" Sasuke countered as he leaned against the doorframe casually, although his insides were boiling, his veins running with murderous chakra just waiting to be used. He was pissed that Sakura had decided against him and hooked up with Kakashi. Not only did he find rejection uncommon, it angered him she would go off and screw around with their former sensai. He saw her as his, and he would have his way, no matter how selfish it seemed.

" That's none of your damn business, Sasuke. Now leave," she said, her teeth clenched, the vein at her temple throbbing painfully. She felt like punching him through a wall, but the only thing restraining her was her simple manners. Although she had no idea why she would waste them on a pig like him.

" No, I think I'll stick around."

Sakura did all she could to keep from exploding. His arrogance was going to get the better of him one day, and it seemed his luck was running out as his eyes locked back to Kakashi's.

" I asked you a question, sensai," he said sourly, Kakashi letting a smile spread over his lips. Sakura turned her attention to the man beside her, her breath hitching as she spied his hand slipping into his satchel to retrieve a kunai. ' Hopefully Sasuke won't see…'

" Now Kakashi, do we really need to fight here?"

Sakura's eyes darted between the two, both tense and ready to attack one another. She could feel the air thicken with tension and found herself drifting backwards, her feet shuffling until her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards. Neither looked at her, but kept their eyes locked on one another's. Sakura tried her best to keep calm, but the tension of two shinoibi ready to risk everything for her was suffocating. She scooted back until her back met the wall, her wide eyes watching as Kakashi and Sasuke stared into one another's eyes, not daring to blink. She could feel her dry throat crack as she attempted to form simple words, but a gasp escaped her lips and feel on deaf ears.

" K-Kashi…S-Sasu-ke... Pl-ease don't…"

They both heard her and chanced a glance at the terrified girl that sat shaking on the bed in the corner. Her wide jade eyes were rimmed with silver tears that threatened to fall over her dark lashes and spill down her cheeks at any second. Kakashi was the first to return his kunai to his satchel. He sighed reluctantly and shook his head.

" Sakura is right Sasuke… I think it's best I leave," Kakashi said with regret. He felt he was losing a lost battle. He knew Sasuke would persuade her, and he would end up with Sakura's heart. She was still young, not as naïve, but he didn't know if she felt for Sasuke the way she did when she was a child. He bowed his head sadly before disappearing in a swirl of silver smoke that evaporated in the still room's air, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

Sakura clung to her shirt, her knees brought up to her chin. Her hands trembled and the tears fell silently from her eyes as she tried her best to stay calm. She had hoped and prayed Sasuke would leave, and now that Kakashi was gone, she had no idea what to do. Sasuke's face was lowered, his long black bangs shielding his face from her sight, 'not that I wanted to see his face anyway,' she thought bitterly. She felt extremely uncomfortable with him standing there, her so vulnerable and defenseless against him. If he wanted something from her, she knew he would get it.

" Sakura… I'm sorry."

Sakura's heart leaped up into her throat as her eyes locked onto Sasuke's face, still shadowed by the ebony locks that curtained off his eyes from her. His head lifted, his dark eyes meeting hers in remorse. Was he lying? She couldn't tell. With Sasuke, every emotion looked the same to her.

" W-What?"

Sasuke cringed and grinded his teeth in annoyance. This was always the game she played with him. He knew she had heard him, but she always had to make him repeat his words. He struggled against the urge to yell at her out of frustration, but he forced himself to stay sensible. If it was his one weakness, it was to see her cry. And it tore at him to know he made her cry, more than once.

" _Sasuke… please don't leave… I love you with all my heart!"_

_He stood frozen by her words. She loved him? How could this have happened? It was a crush, nothing more. How could she love him? He turned to see the tears trailing down her damp cheeks, her pastel hair soaked, the sleek strands sticking to the sides of her face. Her emerald eyes shimmered as the tears pushed up over the rim of her dark lashes, splashing onto her cheeks in a steady rhythm. It would rip him apart if he gazed into her eyes any longer._

_He forced the chakra to flow to his legs and he swiftly appeared behind her. Her body hitched with the realization he was no longer in front of her, but she didn't turn. He could feel her enticing warmth on his chilled flesh and he hesitated as he leaned forward, his lips parted in speech._

" _Sakura… thank you…"_

_His hand struck her neck quickly and she crumpled into his outstretched arms. It was killing him. If running from his past, running from the comforts and nightmares of home to a certain doom didn't kill him, the sight of her lying unconscious in his arms, her eyes puffy and red from crying, certainly would. He set her down gently, the rain splattering onto his bare forearms and running down his finger to fall onto her soft face. His fingertips traced over her lips before he stood and walked away._

The memory was always difficult for him and he could feel the wave of guilt and sadness wash over him. Sakura remained staring at him, her large emerald eyes glazed with tears. They remained smooth within the safe boundaries of her bottom lids, filling up and pushing out onto her lashes slowly. He hated himself for hurting her soo badly. It was obvious Kakashi was better for her. He would never make her cry.

" Sakura, please don't cry… please."

Sakura froze, still keeping her eyes on him, but his image swirled and blurred as the rush of new and old emotions enveloped her. She felt lost and found, new yet somehow old and worn out. She was exhausted and she craved to feel Kakashi's warm, strong arms around her once again.

But this new feeling was bursting forth. Was it regret… love… remorse for feelings she had disregarded? Here Sasuke was before her, opening up. She had never heard him sound so sincere and kind, but she couldn't ignore the clench of fear that held her heart in its tight grasp.

"…thank you Sasuke…"

It was too familiar to be comforting for them both and they avoided eye contact. He stared instead at the ground while Sakura eyed her knees in almost shame. She hadn't meant to say that. It was the exact same thing Sasuke had said to her years ago. She felt the twinge of sadness return to her and her heart twisted and beat painfully. Sasuke's eyebrows knit in concentration. She said the same thing he had said to her as closure to their relationship when he had left. He understood fully what she meant by those words.

" Sakura… I'll leave now…"

And in a flash he was gone. Sakura remained rooted to her seat, unblinking and unmoving. She feared if she did move she might throw up or cry. Her stomach was wound tight and her heart was pounding madly in her chest. She let her body slump forward till her forehead hit her knees and she let the tears flow freely. Her breathing became labored as she blinked repeatedly, squeezing her eyes shut to force the tears over the rims of her lashes.

Why did this hurt soo bad? She was in love with a man, not a boy. Kakashi, not Sasuke. Then why was her heart pulling her in two? She could never love Sasuke, not again. It was too painful once. She forced herself to sit back up and wipe the trails of salty tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. She needed to know what to do, but whom could she turn to?

Kakashi would never understand. Ino and her were still close, but she was off on a mission with her team. Could she tell… him? She figured it wouldn't hurt the already painful situation and she lifted herself up to walk to her dresser and quickly pulled decent clothing on before she washed her face and ran from her house in pursuit of the one person who might understand.

And whom should she stumble upon along the way… none other than Hyuuga Neji. If she was confused before, it was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

MeEp! Woot wow man… I am SOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I know its seriously delayed, but I find my self with **gasp** even more homework… as if life wasn't hard enough…ehehe between my fanart and 2 fanfics, I dunno what to do…oh well, things will eventually settle and I'll be able to do it all! Here's for all you faithful readers! Thanx for your patience! 


	7. Just One Of Those Things

Well well well, back for more I see lmao no just kidding….man am I lazy, well actually, its just school and getting ready for art exhibitions I have my stuff put into **pukes** I hate selling my art, but hey….its all good money money money lmao anyways I hope you all enjoy this little chappy cuz I'm cool like that…

Anyways, I finally finished my 15th chappy on my other story so now I can update this one! Hopes you all enjoy

* * *

Accidents

Chapter 7: Just One Of Those Things

* * *

" Oww,…Oh sorry Neji I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," Sakura said with a nervous smile as she rubbed her head and gazed up at the silver eyed genius.

" Where were you going in such a hurry?" Neji tilted his head to the side as her emerald eyes darted between him and the street barely visible over his shoulder. He shifted a little to gain her full attention.

" Oh, well, I was just…," she muttered as she attempted to get around him. She never really liked talking to Neji. His eyes seemed to look right through her and he usually scowled at her. Interestingly enough he now wore a smirk that would rival Sasuke's.

" You know, we haven't seen each other in soo long, Sakura. Would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked as she tried to avoid his prying stare.

" Uh you know what I made plans with Naruto and I really should just…"

" I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, you two are inseparable. Maybe you should take a break from seeing him. People are starting to talk about you two," he stated matter-of-factly and she stopped her struggle to get past him. Instead, she placed her hands on her hips and stared him in the eye.

" No one talks about us Neji and I wish you would stop talking like this to me. I have to go, I don't have time for lunch and I really don't feel like talking anymore," she said flatly, her eyes narrowed at him.

Neji simply chuckled.

" You know, I've also seen you with Kakashi. A little closer than normal too. I do recall one morning while I was training in the field near your house when I saw him sneak in. It had to have been at least 5 am. That's very strange for someone to see Sakura. I hope nothing is happening as I suspect it is."

His tone was somewhat threatening and Sakura was beginning to find he sounded almost like Sasuke had when he reprimanded her on her behavior.

" Neji, really, nothing is going on with anyone. I'm happily single. Now if you would be so kind," she hinted and he kindly stepped aside, allowing her to pass by. But before she could take a step forward, his fingers wrapped gently around her forearm. Her head turned till their eyes met and she noticed the grim scowl back in place.

" I worry about you Sakura. A girl like you could get hurt with so many men around. I just don't want to see anything happen to you. Please know that you can talk to me if you need to."

Sakura smiled as she noticed a glimmer of concern in his gaze. She had to say, out of all the men in Konoha she knew, she had always found Neji to be respectable and genuine. Creepy yes, but a good-hearted person.

" Thank you Neji, I appreciate it. I'll remember that," she said with a grin before his hand released his hold on her arm. He nodded at her as she smiled and took off at a light run. He wondered just how much of what she had told him was a lie.

* * *

" Oi, Sakura-chan, I was beginning to worry about you. You're 10 minutes late. What kept you?" Naruto asked as Sakura slipped onto the swiveling chair beside Naruto. His hand hovered over a steaming bowl of ramen and his chopsticks held a long curtain of noodles which he hurriedly slurped up.

Sakura took her time telling him about the past few days, about Sasuke. She refrained from going to in depth about Kakashi. She didn't feel like Naruto should know about their 'relationship' just yet. After all, how would he take it if he learned that his best friend and his sensai were seeing one another? She shuddered at the thought.

" And then I ran into Neji. That was just weird. It was like he was…hitting on me or something," she sighed as she nodded to the cook and took her chopsticks up to pick at the noodles in the bowl before her.

" Neji Hyuuga? No way! He hit on you? Man Sakura, you're like a guy magnet. First Sasuke, now Hyuuga. That's weird. Maybe you should lock yourself away." Sakura slugged him in the arm and Naruto hissed in pain before she smiled.

" Well, I suppose nothing has progressed with Hinata, since you're picking on me again…" she said with raised eyebrows, her mocking tone causing him to turn to her with a dour face.

" I'm getting around to it, geeze. Don't pick on me."

Sakura laughed briefly before digging into her food. The conversation was basic, the normal training and mission talks she enjoyed soo much with Naruto. He always seemed to have a different view of how missions went when they used to be a team.

" Naruto, you know that's a lie. You stretch the truth sooo bad. One of these days you're going get it and I'm going to just sit back and watch, laughing the whole time," Sakura stated as Naruto exaggerated for the billionth time about his amazing battle with Haku. She knew it was his favorite to tell because he had actually done quite well as his first real battle, and she praised him for it, even if she seemed to be mocking him.

" That's nice Sakura-chan. Next time you need Naruto Uzumaki, I'll make sure to be busy," he said with a pouted face and she let out a giggle before spinning the chair and hopping off.

" Anyways, I'm off. I have to get some shopping done before tonight. Maybe we can meet up for breakfast tomorrow?"

Naruto shook his head. Sakura cocked her head to the side and her eyes watched him as though he were an alien staring back at her.

" What do you mean 'No'? Oh I see, you're going to **try** and ask out Hinata for the buzzilionth time, aren't you. Naruto, when are you just going to do it and get it over with? She likes you and you know it. Gah, you are hopeless."

" Hey, one of these days I'll be Hokage and you'll regret teasing me when Hinata is my girlfriend," he boasted as he stuck his tongue out. She returned his look before they shared a laugh and went their separate ways. As Sakura walked down the street, she couldn't help the prying feeling that she was being watched. She turned a full circle in the street, trying to find the source of her uncomfort, but as she suspected, no one was there. Lately she had begun to get paranoid, especially in this part of Konoha.

As she walked down the abandoned street toward the market center, she began to grow more aware that maybe she really wasn't paranoid. She even believed she had seen a streak of green zip across the rooftops.

'Pftt that's ridiculous Sakura, think rationally for once. You're not called the smartest kunoichi for nothing, you know,' Inner Sakura said as she waved her hand around with carelessness. Sakura nodded her head. She knew for a fact that she was being followed. By whom, she wasn't too sure, but as the hairs on the nape of her neck rose, she reached toward her satchel.

" A little nervous today Sakura?"

Sakura turned a full circle, the shock of hearing a voice so near to her frightening her greatly. Someone was definitely following her and now they toyed with her like a mouse caught in a cage. She seriously disliked the fact she was cornered alone in an abandoned alleyway with some psycho.

" Who are you and what do you want with me?" she asked, her tone biting and cold. She tried to contain her fear, but as her hand reached into her satchel, her fingers trembled as they closed around a kunai. She might have been an ANBU Jonin, but she hated being caught unaware. And now here she was, standing soo vulnerable in such a closed space.

" Sakura, what are you afraid of?"

The voice was drifting nearer. She could feel breath on her neck and spun around to meet a wide smile plastered on a handsome face. She sighed and let relief wash over her tense features.

" Kakashi, it's not nice to sneak up on people like that you know. I could have killed you."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

" I doubt that. The way your hand was shaking, I bet you wouldn't have been able to hit me if I stood still right in front of you," he chuckled. Sakura pursed her lips, her head tilted as she watched his face settle into a gentle smile. She seemed to be thinking when he noticed her pout reside to a half frown.

" What's wrong Sakura?"

"…"

She looked over his features and smiled. She missed him. Since their last encounter, everything had changed and she didn't know if he regretted it. She had wished Sasuke hadn't come. She could feel the familiar tingle emanate through her skin as she felt his body warmth precisely. She couldn't help herself as she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He seemed surprised, but if he thought her actions were uncomfortable, it didn't show. Instead, his hands inched over her skin and settle on her lower back, his fingers slipping under her shirt to caress her soft skin. She could feel shivers climb up her back as her eyes drifted closed and she leaned forward to feel his bare lips touch hers.

She didn't care that they were in the open street. She didn't care that two figures were moving towards them. All she felt was Kakashi's enticing kiss, his tongue roaming her opened mouth, his fingers plying against her smooth skin. She didn't realize that the figures approaching had stopped in shock, both had their mouths agape at the two locked in a passionate kiss. It wasn't till they broke apart did Sakura see the blonde fox boy over Kakashi's shoulder staring at her in alarm.

" Naruto." Sakura's face fell to shame as Kakashi turned to see his former student staring at the two with conviction written all over his face. Hinata stood beside him, the surprise on her face causing Sakura to look at her feet, not wanting to see the looks of disappointment on either's face. Somehow, she knew it was taboo all along.

* * *

oh snap! woot woot yeah some shit going down...DRAMA...thats all for now! 


	8. Outcasts

Accidents

Chapter 8: Outcasts

* * *

" How…how could you!"

Naruto's deep voice broke through the tense moment, causing Sakura and Hinata both to quake nervously as the fox boy's fists clenched and unclenched in frustration and confusion. Kakashi stayed close as Sakura trembled in his arms.

" I can't believe you… ALL THIS TIME! WITH OUR SENSAI!"

Sakura could feel the heat rise to her face in the tepid moment as Naruto screamed at her. Inner Sakura had been let loose on him before, but she felt this was going to turn ugly if she didn't control herself. Instead she tried to breathe calmly as Naruto fumed.

" He's not our sensai any longer Naruto. You must understand th-"

" UNDERSTAND! What the fuck would you know about understanding any of this. You…you're the one…"

His anger was at a boiling point. All his emotions were engaged in warfare within him and he had never felt such a mixture of hatred and sorrow and loss and confusion as he did now. Sakura would never, EVER date their…sensai. The word seemed so disgusting now. Kakashi had known them when they were mere children. It was wrong, it was sick. He was 34, Sakura was 20… it was taboo. Teacher and student, Kakashi and Sakura. He would have never thought. No wonder she never gave into Sasuke's advances.

" Naruto, please try to understand…let me explain," Sakura pleaded, but Naruto swiftly turned, grasping Hinata's arm lightly and marched off in the opposite. Hinata let one fleeting look escape her silver eyes before Naruto drug her around the corner. Sakura stood in shock before they heard a light chuckle from the rooftops.

" Sakura, I expected you to have more sense than that. Now for Kakashi here, he could be in a spot of trouble with Tsunade if she catches wind of this."

Sakura recognized the voice and turned to see Genma approach the two, his characteristic senbon dangling between his lips. Sakura felt a smile cross her face. Genma had a way to cheer you up in tense situation.

" I suppose you saw all of that then?" Kakashi watched him as he stopped and leaned against a light post.

" Yeah. I don't see what the deal is with Naruto. I always thought he knew there was something between you two… oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. How bout a drink instead?"

" You know what, that sounds good about now, Genma." Sakura took Kakashi's arm and pulled him lightly as she followed Genma towards the local pub.

* * *

They sat and drank away the night, reminiscing and complaining at the local Chuniin that would wander in and order a non-alcoholic drink. Genma scoffed as he they watched a trio of young kunoichi laugh off a nervous looking Chuniin. He couldn't believe the things the younger generation would do for a date.

" Alright, I'm going in for the kill," Genma grumbled with a grin as he sent a wink over to the dark haired kunoichi in the group. He quickly downed his drink before mustering up his drunken smirk and fiddled playfully with the senbon in his mouth as he sauntered over to them. Sakura shook her head with mock disappointment as they watched Genma hit unabashedly on the three women who gathered around him in obvious interest.

" You know, he always had a way with women. I don't know for sure, but I think it has something to do with that senbon," Kakashi chuckled as Genma nodded over to him and proceeded to leave the bar with the tree women clinging to him.

" He's not the only one." Sakura's emerald eyes scanned over him lustfully as her intoxicated state began to speak for her. He turned to her, noticing the hint of desire in her smooth voice. Her eyes bored into him, the soft jade iris's locked onto his dark eye.

" You know Kakashi, I don't care what Naruto thinks anymore. If he was really my friend, he would understand this. Why don't we go back to my place, hmmm Kashi-Kun?"

The soft hum of her voice made him edgy and he could only imagine the noises that would pass her lips if he gave in and took her home. He had to keep it from going that far though, if he could help it. Sakura was younger, and although the thought of sharing her body heat in between her covers was very appealing to him, he doubted a sober Sakura would speak as blatantly as she was.

" Alright, lets go," he said nervously as he stood and pulled her by her waist to his side and managed to slip through the numerous people that began to mull into the already crowded bar. She clung to him comfortably as they walked slowly down the street. They didn't talk, they didn't need to. Sakura's efforts to get him to cave into her and give her what she drunkenly desired was enough for him to stay focused.

Her hand lazily ran over his chest, down to the hem of his pants and she let her fingers slide beneath the fabric, her chilled fingers making him excited and even more worried. It was slowly breaking down his will, having her fingers run over his skin. She was toying with him, noticing his hard-pressed efforts to keep from tearing her clothes off. She liked the chase. Kakashi may have a strong will, but she doubted it would maintain by the time they reached her house.

She let her fingers trail up his hard abdomen, feeling the lean muscles hidden beneath his shirt. His breath had quickened and from time to time she would notice his eyes lingering on the low cut of her shirt. He wouldn't last long and soon she would be all his. She'd wanted it for soo long, and thanks to the sake and numerous beers, she was finally able to let loose of her indecisive nature and give in to what she was feeling.

They finally reached her porch and Sakura led him lightly up the porch and proceeded in unlocking her door, less messily than the last times he had caught her drunk. Usually she fiddled a bit, dropped her key, and couldn't even focus on the lock long enough. But it seemed she was on a mission and no crummy door was going to stand in her way. She pushed it open and led him inside.

As he followed her to the kitchen, he watched as she brazenly pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her lacy black bra. He could feel his enticement rise as his eyes wandered over her bare toned stomach and soft rises of her breasts. She smiled mischievously over at him, her cherry lips calling his name silently. He could stand there all day and do nothing but stare, but it was obvious she wanted more.

" You know, Sakura, I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, it's a little too soon." He found himself stumbling over his words as she neared him, her slim body pressing against his. He felt her supple chest against his, her warm breath on his neck. ' Oh there is no way I'm going to live this down,' he thought finally. Once Sakura decided he wasn't getting away, that would be the final decision.

* * *

Yeah I'm evil…. Welp actually not too evil… I plan on putting up the " moment" in its own little thing. We'll call it Accidents Ch. 8 Aftermath. I wanted to give those who wish to keep their minds clean the option of having a steamy scene in here. As a heads up for those who want it, I'm making a collection of chapters from random stories that I wouldn't add as not to offend my more modest readers. You'll be able to find it on my profile under my stories called " Black's Bin". You can find the rest of this hot scene there, if you want. )

I want to thank all of you who enjoy this story and leave reviews, its lovely to read all of ur ideas! Thanx again!


	9. Morning Glories

Accidents

Chapter 9- Morning Glories

* * *

In the early morning, there was only one sound to be heard ringing throughout Konoha.

" KAKASHI!"

Kakashi kept his head low as he dashed through the empty hallways, skidding on bare feet over the polished hardwood floor to duck behind the couch as a porcelain dish flew over his head, grazing his messy silver locks. He quickly took advantage of the momentary cease-fire to run to the end of the hall to scoop up his shirt and pants. As soon as his head rose, a teacup came shattering against the wall beside his head.

" Oi, Sakura! I said" - he quickly dodged a kitchen knife that came hurtling at his chest- " I was" – he quickly pushed all his chakra to his feet before leaping up on a wall, watching as a rather large and, in his mind, expensive vase came crashing and shattering below him – " SORRY!"

Sakura froze, hands full of forks and butter knives, a few held between her fingers like kunai. She watched as he fell to the floor and landed on his feet. He made his way towards her cautiously, stopping a few feet in front of her. She crossed her arms and knitted her eyebrows in fury. He watched her pout, her naked body golden in the orange sunlight that peeked through a skylight overhead. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily from the destructive pursuit.

" Sakura, you said yourself I could eat what I wanted, I though you wouldn't mind if I had that leftover meatloaf," he confessed, trying to sidle up to her carefully, his hand touching hers in an attempt to remove the sharp metal utensils from her fingers. She jerked away aggressively and gritted her teeth.

" That meatloaf was mine, Kakashi!"

He cringed at the harsh tone in her voice and raised his hands in protest.

" Aw come on Sakura, it was just meatloaf."

" CHA! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Kakashi smacked his forehead with his palm before crouching and backing away as Sakura advanced on him with a rather large and pointy fork held in her fist, her jade eyes ablaze.

" Sakura, really, I'll make you some more, I promise!" He cowered, preparing for the worst, but she stopped in front of him and smiled mischievously. He opened one eye to see her smiling down at him, a twisted smile that sent chills down his spine.

" It had better be done in one hour. I'm taking a bath," she said huffily before marching off up the stairs. Kakashi wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. When was he going to learn not to steal Sakura's meatloaf?

* * *

" Hmm this is great Kakashi, I had no idea you could cook this good!" Sakura happily stabbed a slice of meatloaf on her plate and devoured it quickly, politely wiping her mouth before looking over at the silver haired ninja across from her.

" Well, I've never had someone attack me for eating their meatloaf before, so I made sure to make it good," he said with a chuckle as she playfully kicked him from under the table. She pouted and batted her dark lashes in innocence and he smirked, knowing she was trying to sway his forgiveness.

" I'm sorry Kakashi, but you just don't eat my meatloaf, you know that! Besides, it's not as though I would have really killed you over it."

Kakashi laughed at this and his eyes roamed to the trash bags filled with broken dishes and other destroyed decorations. Kill? Probably not. Maim was more the word for it.

" Well now that we've eaten a delicious breakfast, what do you feel like doing?"

His eyes reverted back to Sakura's and he could feel the heat rise to his face as he looked over her body. Even still, it flustered him to see her in barely any clothing. He could see her naked a million times and it still wouldn't change the flutter of butterflies he got when seeing her exposed skin peeking at him from beneath the long silk chemise she had wrapped around her body. He was snapped out of his daydreams when a light knock came at the backdoor. Sakura sighed heavily before walking lightly over to the window and peeked out onto her porch landing.

" Oh shit! Its Shizune!"

Sakura let the curtain fall quickly before dashing back to the kitchen. Kakashi watched her as she scooped up clothing that lay strewn over the floors. Another impatient knock came from the door and Kakashi rose to stealthily peek as Sakura had out the window. He immediately pulled his face from the window and slinked along the wall to where Sakura was pulling a black Jonin shirt over her head.

" What the hell is SHE doing here?"

" I don't know! Run up into my bedroom and lock the door, I know she won't go in there. Hurry!"

Kakashi nodded and quickly ascended the stairs and closed the door to her bedroom behind just as he heard Shizune's voice fill the room. He clicked the lock in place and slumped against the door in exhaustion. Hearing their voices rebound off the walls, he pressed his ear to the door to catch their conversation in small amounts.

" Shizune, I don't know what you're talking about. Kakashi hasn't been here. The last I saw of him was at the bar last night with Genma, but I left early because I didn't feel so well. I only assume he went home later."

Kakashi chuckled at how convincing she sounded as he listened to their footsteps in the kitchen. The distinct scrape of a chair met his ear and the rustle of a newspaper.

" Look, people have been saying things. Not to the Hokage or me mind you, but there is gossip. I just want to make sure you aren't…well I can only hope you're not that irresponsible," she said huffily. Sakura could feel the heat rush to her face as she tried to keep calm.

" Even if something was happening, what business is it of yours anyway? I'm an adult; I believe I get to make my own decisions. If people want to talk, then let them. I'll live my life without you're judgment and opinions, thank you."

Kakashi winced at how guilty she was starting to sound and prayed she would keep calm. Meanwhile, Sakura returned Shizune's curious stare with detest. She raised her eyebrow at Sakura's sudden defensiveness and set the paper down to share a rather uncomfortable look with the clearly flustered kunoichi.

" Well, Sakura, I don't think you should get so testy if you're not doing anything wrong. But perhaps there's more to this that I'm not seeing." She tilted her head and Sakura's face dropped as a thump from the upstairs bedroom filled the still kitchen room. Their eyes met, Sakura's expression a bit more nervous than angry and Shizune smirked.

" It's been nice Sakura, but Tsunade-sama has me busy with other matters that I should get to work on. Keep in mind what I said Sakura. We wouldn't want to make the Hokage look bad because of her apprentices poor choices."

Sakura glared as she rose and turned huffily, pausing a moment at the door to peek in the direction of the noise upstairs. She looked over her shoulder at Sakura and smiled.

" Tell Kakashi to keep it down next time, will you. Wouldn't want people to think anything," she said with a bite in her voice before shutting the door behind her. Sakura unclenched her fists, her palms stinging from her nails stabbing into her skin. She turned reluctantly from the backdoor and slumped into a kitchen chair.

Kakashi peeked his head around the entrance to the stairs, checking for Shizune, but found Sakura alone at the kitchen table, her fingers rubbing her temples.

" So what do we do now, Sakura. She knows I was here," Kakashi stated as he took a seat beside her and pulled her to his chest. She welcomed his hands rubbing her back and sighed.

" I have no idea, but this could get messy if I don't talk to Tsunade-sama."

" Do whatever you need to, but whatever happens, just know I don't care what people say Sakura."

She smiled up at him and kissed him softly. She backed away and closed her eyes as his finger swept through her long hair, tucking her bangs behind her ear affectionately. She opened her eyes to peer at him from below her low eyelashes. His smile melted her inside and she couldn't help but feel the adrenaline rushing in her veins.

" I know you don't care Kakashi, I don't either. I just want to be with you."

* * *

lalalalala thats all 


	10. Bottoming Out Part 1

Accidents

Chapter 10- Bottoming Out part 1

* * *

" Sakura, darling, are you ready yet?" 

" Yes mommy, I'll be down in a second. I can't find my shoe, have you seen it?"

Mrs. Haruno stood with her hand gripping the railing to the stairs, her jade eyes peering up the hallway with patience.

" No, I haven't seen your shoe Sakura, why don't you wear your dress shoes? They match your dress anyways," she stated as Sakura skidded into view, her shoulder length pink locks billowing out behind her. Her bright cerulean dress fanned out around her knees and Mrs. Haruno smiled at her beautiful young daughter. Sakura pouted and her hands formed small fists in her frustration.

" But moooommm! I hate those shoes, they hurt!" She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air defiantly as her mother stared at her incredulously.

" Sakura Haruno, we cannot be late for this dinner again! Get your shoes on and lets go little missy!"

Sakura's face fell and she stalked back to her room and sat on her bed, pulling her blue sparkled dress shoes on over her frilled socks. She screwed her face up in disgust, loathing the way they looked and quickly leapt from the bed and ran down the stairs to her mother.

" Fine, but can I take them off when we get there?" Mrs. Haruno nodded at her daughter and led her out the door into the street. Sakura lovingly clung to her mother's hand as they wound through the crowded street toward the Uchiha Mansion for dinner. Sakura's father, being the elite businessman, joined his company with the Uchiha family and such formal dinners were necessary to keep good relation between the two families.

Besides that, Mrs. Uchiha and Mrs. Haruno thought their young children made a handsome pair, must to the defiant remarks from Sasuke and Sakura. Both seemed to have no interest in the other and usually bickered during the whole dinner, ending with both mothers laughing at the children's " blossoming love".

" Mother, do I have to play with Sasuke again while you and daddy talk about business stuff?" Sakura's bright green eyes pleaded for a no, but her mother frowned down at her and Sakura could hear the answer already. She mouthed the words as they came from her mother's mouth.

" Now Sakura, one day you two will be all grown up! Don't you think it's important to get to know him now before he's the cutest boy in the village with all the girls chasing him?" she said with a sly smile, Sakura rolling her eyes and making a face in disgust. Now for her defense.

" Sasuke? Cute? Mom, Sasuke is scrawny and whiney, he could never be the cutest boy!"

" Well, you're scrawny too little lady!"

" Mom!"

Sakura's face lit pink in embarrassment and she watched her feet, keeping silent the whole walk to the Uchiha home. She could just picture Sasuke when she got there, sitting beneath the trees in the backyard. He would look up at her with his dark eyes and sigh in disappointment. She clutched her free hand in anger. She hated when he acted like he was better than her. Just because his older brother was some great ninja and his family was the " Uchiha's". What was soo great about Uchiha anyways?

" Sakura, we're here! On you're best behavior young lady!"

She grumbled and forced a fake smile.

" Yes mom!"

They climbed the steps to the main house and Mrs. Haruno knock gently on the door. Sakura tapped her shoe impatiently as the echo of feet from within grew nearer until a dour looking man opened the door.

" Ah, the Haruno's, how nice of you to come. My wife is in the foyer, I trust you know where that is by now," he said sourly with a deep frown. Sakura narrowed her eyes and watched the man as he left the door standing open to retreat into the depths of the large house.

" I don't like him, he's rude," Sakura said huffily as they entered and followed the long hallway till it opened out into an expansive room filled with plush chairs and decorated with the finest antiques. In a small chair, Mrs. Uchiha sat, smiling at the duo as they entered.

" Well, isn't Sakura looking lovely this evening!" she said smiling as she rose and made her way over to her. Sakura smiled and bowed politely as Mrs. Uchiha stopped before her and knelt.

" Sasuke is in the backyard, I'm sure you know better than I where he is out there though," she chuckled and stood. Sakura followed her to the back porch and nodded gratefully before going off in search of him. She followed the path leading around the koi fishpond and the grassy slopes of the large yard.

" Arg, this stinks. Why do grown-ups have to drag kids into their stupid dinner parties? Gah, I hate this place!"

" If you hate it soo much, why don't you leave?"

Sakura turned to the sound of the voice to meet Sasuke's dark eyes, his face inches from hers. She backed away suddenly, caught off guard. Her wide jade eyes watched him as he just stood there. Her heel caught suddenly on the ground and she could feel herself fall, but not before his hand shot out and gripped hers tightly, pulling her back up onto her feet.

" Thanks," she said roughly as she pulled her hand from his. He continued to stare at her, his eyes roaming over her bright blue dress and back to her narrowed eyes.

" What? What are you looking at?"

" Why are you always so hostile to me? I haven't even done anything to you and it seems like you hate me," he said, no emotion in his voice, but his dark eyes holding a hidden sadness. Sakura felt a sudden heat rise to her face and she turned her back to him to hide her shame.

" I don't hate you Sasuke," she said quietly, wondering why she felt so oddly when she was around him. She felt sick, her stomach turning in knots. He bowed his head, looking at his feet as he spoke.

" I always thought you hated me, because our mothers make us spend time with each other. I mean, I've always, well… I always like when you come over," he said slowly, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for her to yell at him.

"…"

The silence continued as Sakura tried to figure out why she felt so nervous. It was just Sasuke right? Just Sasuke. Just the boy she was forced to play with every time there was a dinner party, every time their mothers made a play date, every time they went to school…

" Sasuke, I didn't think you liked me either. I was mean to you because I thought you hated me too," she confessed as she turned to face him. She was startled to see tears falling from his hung head and she moved closer to lift his chin and wipe the tears away with her hand. His dark eyes watched her closely as she wiped a trail of tears from his cheek, giving him a kind smile.

" Sakura, I wanted to tell you, when we met… I really like you," he stuttered, his eyes avoiding hers. She laughed and took his hand in hers.

" I like you too Sasuke!" He looked into her jade eyes, waiting for the " just kidding", but none came.

A sudden scream pierced the late evening air.

Sakura and Sasuke looked frightfully at the dark house, the lights from the foyer gone. Sasuke tugged at Sakura's hand, leading her back to the house. They ran up the steps and into the dark room, Sasuke searching for the light switch. Sakura clung to his arm and he led her slowly through the room, careful not to bump anything.

Light flooded the room and his fingers flipped the switch.

" Found it! Sakura, are you alri…"

Sakura's wide eyes filled with tears as she looked in horror at her mother's lifeless body, lying limp in a foyer chair, blood staining her blouse and face. Mrs. Uchiha lay in a pool of blood at Mrs. Haruno's feet. Sakura could feel the burn in her throat, the constricting pain. Her fist closed around Sasuke's hand tightly and her voice finally found her.

Her tearful scream broke the night air as she fell to her knees, her hands hiding her tear stained face. Sasuke stood motionless, his mind racing as his eyes wandered over his mother's body. Her face down in the scarlet liquid surrounding her body, her eyes open wide in terror.

" FATHER!"

Sakura's head snapped up to Sasuke's petrified face, her heart pounding madly as she tried to stand.

" Sasuke, we have to leave," she cried as she tried to pull him to the doors leading outside. His feet stayed cemented to the floor and she pulled him roughly with all the strength she had left.

" Sasuke, please!"

She gasped in shock as Sasuke's father came into view, his head bowed, his dark hair hiding his face. Something told her to run, that he was the reason that Sasuke and her mother were dead.

" Sasuke! Please! Come on!"

She watched, horrified, as Sasuke's father approached slowly from the other end of the room, still a good distance away. A gleam of light caught her eye and she focused in on a bloody kunai clutched in his hand. She could feel her heart race painfully and her instinct to run fought against her will to save Sasuke.

" SASUKE! HE KILLED THEM!"

Sasuke's eyes shot over at his father, locking onto the kunai and his mind screamed run. He shook his head and quickly grabbed Sakura, pulling her as he ran out the foyer doors into the moonlit night. Their feet pounded against the ground as they dashed through the gates to the garden, out into the empty streets of the Uchiha complex. The many houses lined the dirt street and Sasuke did a double take down each direction before pulling them to the right.

" Sasuke! I'm scared! What if he catches us?"

Sasuke looked back at her, his dark eyes narrowed and focused.

" He won't, not while I'm here, understand?"

She nodded her head and forced herself to run faster. She could feet the laces on her shoes come undone and her foot suddenly caught the strings and she fell roughly into the dirt. Sasuke skidded to a stop and turned to run back and help her up, but a dark shadow came to loom in the street. A figure stood upon the roof beside them, unmoving, but the familiar glint of the Sharingan glared at Sasuke from the face of his father.

" Sakura! Get up and run!"

Sakura lifted her face weakly from the ground to look up at the figure casting his shadow over her. He slowly made his decent down the rooftop towards her and she could feel panic begin to lock her body up. She tried to run, but her legs wouldn't respond. She lay defenseless on the ground as the figure dropped to the ground and made his advance on her.

" Sakura! NO!"

Sasuke dashed at them, only to be knocked through the air by his father's hand. He landed hard on the ground, a cloud of dust surrounding him as he tried to sit up. He watched in horror as Sakura was lifted off the ground and held high in the air by the neck of her dress.

" Pl-please, d-don't hurt me!" Tears streamed down her face as the bloody kunai was pressed against her neck, drawing a small trickle of blood. His white teeth flashed in a terrifying smile that gave her shivers and she could feel the warm liquid slip down her neck as the kunai pressed further into her skin.

A sudden flash of light blazed through the air and a shuriken buried itself in her captor's hand, causing him to release her. She fell the short distance to the ground and braced herself for the impact, but instead, she found herself held in strong arms. Her face tilted up to stare in wonder at her masked rescuer. His shocking silver hair stood messily on his head and a mask covered his lower face.

" W-who, who are you?"

* * *

Okay you're all wondering what sorta drugs I might be on, but I assure you, its just me. This is a flash back to the first moment Sakura met Kakashi. 

She never realizes her rescuer from her childhood became her teacher later on or the man she would fall in love with. If ur like " What haff you done?" don't worry, part 2 of the story will explain it all. So just sit tight kiddies cuz u'll get ur goods later on!


	11. Bottoming Out Part 2

Accidents Chapter 11- What Memories Could Hold

* * *

" W-who, who are you?"

Sakura trembled as her rescuer looked down at her, his ink black eye looking over her small face. He smiled, or so she thought, as his eye shut and he chuckled.

" Don't worry, you're safe now," he said low and she couldn't help but smile, feeling safety wash over her. He looked considerably older, maybe 22, but he had a strange aura around him that didn't match his age. He looked younger than she would have thought at first glance, now looking over his jovial facial features. He had the eyes of someone young, she thought.

" Please, what's your name mister?"

" My name? Well, I couldn't tell you that," a grunt from the attacker adverted her hero's eyes from her and to the dark figure gripping his blood covered arm, " go help you're friend over there while I handle this, okay?"

She nodded fearfully as he set her down and made his way over to Mr. Uchiha. She couldn't help but feel some pull towards the man that had rescued her. He seemed soo familiar and yet… she didn't know what it was, maybe it was his shocking appearance, his hair so vibrant much like her own. Or maybe it was the surge of thankfulness to god for sending her and angel to save her and Sasuke.

Whatever it was, she was indebted to him. She staggered up from the ground and ran the few feet to Sasuke who sat in the ground, holding his arm. She knelt beside him and looked at his arm. It was broken definitely, as it hung limp at his side.

" Sasuke, are you alright?"

" I'm fine Sakura, but who is that man who saved you?" Sakura glanced over at the silver haired man staring down Sasuke's father. He seemed awfully calm up against a man almost twice his age. And an Uchiha at that. She suddenly felt scared for her savior.

" I-I don't know…" she whispered as she watched two exchange harsh words, Mr. Uchiha pulling the shuriken roughly from his bloodied hand.

" I don't know who you think you are, punk, but either way, I will kill those children, even if it means killing you along with them," he growled, his menacing eyes a deep scarlet. The strange ninja laughed and pulled his hitai-ate from his left eye, revealing a shocking red orb with a scar etched down the center of the eyelids.

Sakura gasped and fell to her bottom beside Sasuke, shocked at the man's strange eye. Sasuke watched, baffled at how the man could have his families bloodline trait. He had never seen this man before, so how was it he was an Uchiha. But the fact he had only one Sharingan eye left Sasuke even more confused.

" Y-you!"

Mr. Uchiha stumbled backwards, the deep red eye of the man before his captivating him.

" H-how can you still be alive, I-I thought, after Obito…"

" Not quite old man, it's a gift and I intend to use it well. I take it that boy," his head jerked in Sasuke and Sakura's direction, " is your son, and the girl is Mrs. Haruno's young daughter. You intended to slaughter them all, didn't you, and make it seem like your older son's fault."

" H-how do you know such things?"

" After your son went missing a couple weeks back, you lost your head. He went in league with Sound and ever since you heard, you were looking for revenge on disgracing your family name. You were going to pose as him, weren't you? Kill off your entire family for his scandal. You knew Black Ops would hunt him down and destroy him."

" You! You're in on it! You and my son! I knew it, I knew it…"

He stumbled around, a maniacal grin on his face, chanting and sweating, his eyes darting quickly about. He stalked over the ground like a wounded animal, his face pale and sick. His wide eyes scanned the rooftops before he stopped in his tracks.

" No! NO! Don't come any close! NOO!"

As soon as his voice died, Mr. Uchiha collapsed to the ground, his breathe coming in shallow gulps, his face glimmering with sweat. Sasuke leapt up and ran to his father, stopping short a few feet away to approach slowly.

" Father? … Father, please answer me… FATHER!"

Sakura's hand gripped Sasuke's and she watched mournfully as Sasuke wept, watching his father's still body lay in the dirt. His hand clenched around hers painfully and she pulled her hand away roughly.

" Sasuke, you're hu.." " SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP SAKURA!"

She gasped and took a step back, watching the emotions surface to his face. His teeth gritted, his tears falling hard from his narrowed eyes. He turned his head to the silver haired man and his hand formed a fist.

" YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

Sasuke lunged at the man, only to have his arm twisted behind his back suddenly and forced down into the dirt. His nose filled with dust and he coughed as his face lay in the earth, his arm clamped behind him. Sakura watched fearfully as her once rescuer held Sasuke pinned to the ground.

" Now listen here boy, your father isn't dead, he's poisoned. My shuriken was lined with it and now it's in your father's blood. I'm taking him to the ANBU infirmary. You are not to interfere in anyway, understand. I will have someone get you two and take you somewhere safe so stay put."

Sasuke growled and he was released quickly, the silver haired man already hoisting Mr. Uchiha's body off the ground and over his shoulder.

" Like I said, stay here. Or else."

With that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Sakura sat down, exhausted and weak. He mother was dead… her father, she had no idea what became of him. She was alone… terribly alone. She sniffed as her eyes began to sting, tears welling up in her green eyes.

" WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Her voice echoed among the surrounding buildings and she fell her her knees, her grimy and torn dress billowed out over her legs. She wiped at her eyes fretfully, waiting for her hero to return, but he was gone. Like everyone else she loved…

Sakura woke with a start, her face beaded with hot sweat, her body shaking and trembling. Nightmare….only a nightmare, she told herself over and over as her livid eyes scanned the dark room. Her chest heaved painfully and she leaned forward and buried her face in her hands as she sobbed fitfully.

' Why am I having this dream again!' her inner voice screamed, the images flashing behind her eyes. A mysterious man she now knows as Kakashi, a younger Sasuke with a heart of gold… What did it all mean?

" Sakura?"

Sakura lifted her tear stained face to see Kakashi walk over to her and sit beside her on the bed. His fingers lifted her bangs and swept them neatly behind her ear, wiping at the tears that ran down her cheeks.

" Having that dream again, eh?"

She nodded and sniffed, using her sheets to wipe her wet face.

" I want to know what it means Kakashi. I'm sick of seeing my mother's murder over and over… and you. You were my angel. You saved me Kakashi. Is this supposed to mean something?"

Kakashi chuckled and Sakura smiled weakly as he pulled her into his ebrace.

" It means nothing. They were just memories that haunt you. You'll always have visions of things that leave imprints on your life. I do all the time. But they seldom ever mean anything. I think you're going to be fine," he consoled her, kissing her forehead to soothe her.

" I know, I just can't help but worry," she whispered as she looked out the window at the darkening sky, rain clouds threatening them overhead with thunder and lightning.

* * *

Author Notes:

GAWD this was a pain in the ass. At first I didn't know where I was going with this chapter, but I eventually found the flow and went with it. So anyways, anticlimactic, I know. But I promise something drastic will happen soo! Anyways, keep an eye open I'ma try to have these chapters out a lot more often, promise!


	12. Talk With The Boss

**Accidents- Chapter 12: Talk With The Boss**

Sakura tapped lightly at Tsunade's office door, her hand shaking slightly. She was still having nightmares, the last one more vivid than the rest. Therefore, ending in a trip to Tsunade. It honestly was Kakashi's suggestion she go.

" Kakashi, I really, really don't think this is a good idea," she muttered as he pushed her up the ANBU headquarters stairs to Tsunade's office.

Kakashi chuckled and directed her to the large oak door before looking both ways, leaving a small kiss on her cheek and disappearing, leaving Sakura to choke on the smoke that he had filled the empty hallway with.

And now here she was, her trembling hand on the smooth oak, tapping away. Fortunately, she got no reply. She sighed in relief and made to go to the stairs when she ran abruptly into Tsunade who stood behind her.

" What's the hurry, Sakura?"

Sakura grinned nervously as Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's back and directed her into the room, shutting the door briskly behind them. She made her way around the desk and took a seat, directing Sakura to take the chair across from her.

" So what seems to bring you here today? You don't train with me for another week," she stated as Sakura sat in the plush chair opposite Tsunade. She tried to stay calm, knowing she was probably fidgeting.

Tsunade smiled and Sakura could feel her skin crawl.

' Oh god, she knows, she knows! I should not be here, I need to leave. Curse you Kakashi,' she thought desperately as she tried to deviate a plan to escape. Tsunade's eyes roamed Sakura's body, noting her hands wringing her shirt nervously. A key sign Sakura was worried about something.

" What's bothering you Sakura?"

" N-nothing, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said with a quiver in her voice.

" Sakura, I know you better than you think. What's going on? You know you can tell me," Tsunade said calmly, trying to coax Sakura into talking.

" Really, I came here by mistake, I didn't even realize," she giggled nervously, her hand waving apologetically. Tsunade raised her eyebrow and stood, walking around the desk to sit in the chair beside Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened and she was now visibly quivering as she itched in her seat.

' Okay, if I try to run, I might get out of here. I have about three seconds. Ready? One… two…'

" Sakura, if you're thinking of trying to escape, don't even give it a second thought. I want to know what's going on, and you are going to tell me," Tsunade said harshly. Sakura struggled thoughtfully on whether she could survive the fall from the 8 story office. She ended with certain death anyway after Tsunade got a hold of her again.

" Fine," she sighed, relaxing in her seat. There was no way out of this. Either she fess up. She was sure Shizune had told Tsunade all about Kakashi in her room, their sex-capades and god knows what else.

" I've been having nightmares again," Sakura started, hoping the direction of her topic led as far away from her and Kakashi as possible.

" What about, Sakura?"

" That night Sasuke's and my mother were killed. It came out of no where, the dream I mean."

" Where were you when you had this dream?"

Sakura twitched. She had been at home in her bed. With Kakashi.

" I was home alone, sleeping like every night," she lied, hoping the sudden flush of red to her face went unnoticed. Tsunade simply nodded and interlaced her fingers in her lap.

" And where was your partner?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she turned her fear stricken eyes to Tsunade.

" I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about," Sakura muttered. Tsunade frowned and shook her head.

" Shizune said you were seeing some man, older by far, but she wouldn't say who. Said she wouldn't ruin the surprise," Tsunade stated. Sakura suddenly went from terrified and nervous to absolutely furious.

" She did, did she? How nice of Shizune," Sakura growled through clenched teeth. Tsunade watched Sakura's disposition change rapidly with the mention of Shizune and the mystery man Sakura was supposedly seeing.

" Well yes, she said you would come and tell me. If you didn't, she would have told me anyway, but she thought it was really up to you," Tsunade said, Sakura clenching her fist.

" You know, suddenly I feel a lot better Tsunade-sama. I'll see you next week," Sakura spat before rising and walking to the door.

" Wait! Who is this man you're seeing!" Tsunade said joyously. Sakura turned, her eyes dark and flashed something murderous. Tsunade's smile faded and she stood silent as Sakura shut the door with a slam and listened as her footsteps echoed along the hall, down the stairs and out of earshot.

" Hm, Sakura is acting quite strangely lately, I wonder if I should look into it," she mused to herself as she went to a large oak chest, opening it to reveal a crystal orb.

In its reflection, Sakura was seen storming out of the ANBU headquarters' front doors, knocking over a few rookie Chuunin on the other side. Tsunade watched closely as Sakura breezed past them and kept walking toward the training fields.

It was then that she saw Kakashi come in view, his back resting against a tree in the meadow. She furrowed her brows as she saw Kakashi push off the trunk with his shoulder and wrap and arm around Sakura's waist.

" So this is her big surprise," Tsunade muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose in disbelief.

" Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade managed to pull her eyes from the orb as Sakura kissed Kakashi lightly on his cheek, the two of them disappearing into the woods, strolling hand in hand. Shizune's gaze lingered on the reflection before meeting Tsunade's bewildered face.

" You knew about this Shizune," Tsunade said calmly. Shizune nodded and Tsunade walked back around her desk to collapse in her chair.

" This causes problems you know," Tsunade mumbled as Shizune took a seat across from her.

" I know sensai, but what can we do, Sakura is of age and Kakashi is no longer her teacher. There really is nothing we can do about this," Shizune replied, slightly nervous as the blonde sannin swept back her bangs with her fingers.

" This is absolutely scandalous. If word gets out that Sakura is dating and possibly sleeping with her former sensai, I'm screwed."

" Well, there is another way Tsunade."

She lifted her eyes to meet Shizune's and instantly knew that look. She shook her head and set her hand on the table, her eyes narrowed.

" If you're suggesting I let go of my top Medic-Nin, that will never happen. I can't afford to loose Sakura! She's the best student I have!"

" No, I would never suggest that Tsunade, I know how fond you are of her and her skills. I thought of perhaps a way to separate them."

Tsunade bit her lip. She hated being put in this position. She really shouldn't butt into Sakura's personal life, but being apprentice to one of the top leaders of the ninja villages, she had to keep anything that would embarrass or cause a stir under wraps.

And this would cause a tidal wave of uproars from the elders in not only Konohagakure, but their ally villages as well. What would be considered appropriate now-a-days, well to say in the least would be grounds for execution in older days.

Tsunade sighed and waved her hand, frustrated at the headache this topic was bringing on.

" Do what you must Shizune, just end this charade before they're spotted and I'm a mockery of the damn countryside.

**Author's Notes:**

Well I smell something brewing and its not ramen hehe.

Shizune's a sneaky one at that ( I personally think she needs to get mowed down by the Fooli Cooli motorbike hehe), but alas, I cannot tell what she's up to, heck, I'm not even sure. It comes as I go along hehehe. And you all thought I was crazy.

No.

Okay I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter and the briefness of it as well. You're all probably pouting and cursing me under your breath for the tiny bit of scrolling you had to do to get to the end of this chapter. But starting a new chapter kind of wipes the mental slate clean for a fresh start so I just had to toss this at you to feed you till I come up with a nasty plot! MUAHAHA so enjoy.

Next chapter should be out in a week!

Thanks for your patience with me!

_Black_


	13. Good Morning Sunshine

**_Accidents: Chapter 13-_** _Good Morning Sunshine_

* * *

Sakura slipped quietly from the dark linen sheets, groggily slipping her feet into the fluffy blue slippers at the edge of the bed and shuffled herself through the apartment to the kitchen, shifting through cabinets, pushing aside scrolls and finally managing to discover a coffee mug buried among the Copy Nin's messes. 

" God Kakashi, I swear you couldn't be more of a pack rat," Sakura grumbled, yawning wide before lazily drifting over to the kettle on the stove. She carried it the short distance to fill it with tap water, then replaced it on the stove top while lighting a small flame beneath it with a quick wisp of her fingers over the gas range.

She smiled sleepily, wiping at her eyes as she watched the water slowly stir at the bottom of the kettle.

" Five minutes should be fine Sakura."

Sakura's half lidded eyes slowly directed themselves at Kakashi's naked form in the kitchen doorway. A soft blush crossed her face and her eyes went wide before she turned away. Truthfully, she had never really seen Kakashi fully naked, always his shadowed form in the moonlight, and she was always too lost in his kiss when they reached that point.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she mumbled, now sure she was awake after being startled like that. She felt his arms wrap around her, his hips pressing to her back. She felt her insides melt as he left a small kiss on her bare shoulder.

" You really are a tease," she started as she turned her head, but his lips caught hers and she went silent, feeling his warm tongue lick her lower lips softly before he pulled away, leaving her slightly out of breath.

" You're always full of surprises Kashi-kun," she sighed playfully, running her fingers through his tousled hair.

" Well seeing your naked ass climb out of my bed this morning made me think back to last night and I couldn't help but come out here to bother you," he smiled deviously, Sakura giggling as he kissed her cheek.

" But honestly, seeing you standing here in my kitchen just made me want to make this day special for us. Let me make us breakfast then we'll go out and do something," Kakashi added, Sakura nodding in agreement.

" I would like that very much," she smiled, kissing him softly.

Kakashi slipped away to the bedroom, returning moments later, a small blush on his face as he donned a pair of sweats. He shooed her from the kitchen, Sakura trying her best to protest, but finding his romantic side something she just had to experience. When it was jus the two of them, the only true passion between them was under the cover of night.

But in the daylight, they were hard pressed to keep their relationship a secret, a secret that Sakura feared was already milling about their fellow ninja's conversations after the incident with Tsunade a few days earlier.

Had Sakura been at odd sorts with Shizune, it was clear now she simply disliked the woman. Shizune had never been her favorite person to begin with, but now Sakura flat out loathed her for her selfish actions. Whether the matter was sensitive and valuable to Sakura didn't matter to Shizune, it was more drama to add to the whole world of gossip and rumors.

Sakura must have had a sour look on her face for Kakashi sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. Sakura gasped but snapped out of her thoughts to allow herself to be comforted.

" You've been thinking too much about this ordeal with you and me. Just let it be what it will be. We don't need to hide anymore, since I'm sure Tsunade knows," he said in a soft voice. Sakura nodded, although the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't fade.

" What would happen Kakashi, if we didn't have to hide this anymore? Would it be a scandal? Would Tsunade forbade me from seeing you?"

Sakura's eyes gleamed with tears as she continued to think of the horrible outcomes of their secret relationship being not soo secret.

" I don't want to lose you Kakashi…"

Kakashi smiled and brushed a shimmering tear that had somehow escaped its prison behind her dark lashes. She sniffled, a little noise that made Kakashi long to hold her, to make her realize she could never lose him.

" Sakura, you know you could never lose me. I am yours. You are mine. Nothing can change that," he sighed as his fingers ran feathery light through her hair. She smiled faintly as her fears were replaced with a warm comforted feeling.

She gripped the front of Kakashi's shirt, puling him roughly to her. Her lips meshed with his in a cadence of soft kisses and soon all her worries faded away as his hands explored her body, each kiss ensuring their future.

" I want to stay like this forever, Kakashi," she whispered as she brushed her lips against his ear.

" Not everything can be forever Sakura."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. That wasn't Kakashi's voice. Her panic returned as she pulled her head back to locate the source of the intrusion. Kakashi's eyes refused to meet Sakura's as she explored his face, but were fixed rather on the door to his apartment.

Sakura turned to see a shadowed figure in the dim morning's light that filtered through the door's gaping entrance, the chilly morning air creepy up her bare legs sending shivers running up and down her spine.

Stepping into the threshold, the light from the kitchen danced across Shizune's features, a wicked smile on her lips.

" How cute. So this is why I can never find you at home in the mornings Sakura," she muttered, her voice low and threatening. Sakura pulled Kakashi's buttoned up shirt further around her bare chest and sunk behind the angry Copy Nin.

" Who gave you permission to sneak into my home?"

His voice was like a razor, cutting through the tension between them. Shizune however seemed unaffected by the harshness in his tone. She traipsed over the hard floor, her fingertips brushing lightly over random decorations and items littering a small table beside the open door.

" Now, now, sensei, no need to get testy. I'm merely here to acquire Sakura from your," her scrutinizing eyes wandered around the quaint living room, " home. That is, if I should have had Tsunade come herself?"

" No, Tsunade is busy, I'm sure, with more pressing matters. I'll join you Shizune. Allow me to get dressed."

Sakura slid off the chair, not bothering to hide the silky black underwear that exposed themselves from beneath the shirt's hem. She padded across the floor quietly before disappearing into a room at the end of the long hallway, leaving Shizune to examine Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

" You'll regret this Hatake. Sakura will not be yours to soil. Tsunade will see to that," she growled. Kakashi raised an eyebrow calmly and leaned back in his hair, stretching out his legs and smiling.

" Is that so? Well, I suppose I can't stop the Hokage… if that's really what she wanted."

Shizune's sneer was replaced with a bewildered look, but lasting only a second before her features hardened again and she glared at him.

" Of course she wishes it! Would you accuse me, the Hokage's trusted apprentice, of lying!?"

" Never, I only suggests she may have intentions different of your own," he said with a careless wave of his hand. Shizune felt her face grow hot with the outrageous if not more shockingly correct accusation.

" My own desires do not affect my duty, unlike you," she added with venom lacing her words. She knew he only spoke out so rashly to anger her, and god was it working. Never in her whole life had she been so infuriated by one person.

" I do what I please, as long as it does not endanger others. Does the relationship I share with Sakura threaten any villagers? Fellow ninja? The Hokage herself?"

Shizune frowned. He did have a point. In the end, as much as she hated to admit, it all came down to appearances. It would " appear" outrageous if other villagers learned of Sakura and Kakashi's relationship, but would it really bring them harm? In the end she had to nod her head reluctantly and agree with him.

" On that I agree Kakashi, but I'm afraid this matter is out of my hands. Sakura and you are never supposed to be. It's… in one word… taboo," she hesitated on the last word, seeing the surprised look on his face. Now where had he heard that before?

" For all our sakes Shizune, keep your opinions to yourself. You are no guest in my home, therefore you will hold your tongue."

Shizune's eyes went wide briefly before she smiled sourly and bowed.

" So sorry, Hatake, I do hope you'll pardon my interruption earlier. But with Sakura disappearing under the guard of night, it is my duty to seek her out with Tsunade seeks council with her."

Kakashi grunted and turned his back to the woman, letting her study his backside with detest before Sakura returned from the bedroom, pulling her leg guards on and slipping her feet into her sandals.

" I'll be back in a few hours at the most, alright?"

Kakashi nodded with a smile and kissed her cheek quickly, Sakura's face flushing gently before she returned the favor and led Shizune out without one more word.

Out on the street, Shizune grew antsy as Sakura made no attempt to appologize for, one, dissapearing when she was needed, and two, being caught with Kakashi soo easily, and at his own home. She remained walking slowly beside the silent woman in her company, itching for an excuse, anything.

" Sakura?"

" Yes Shizune?"

Shizune looked back at her feet, slight anger still stirring in her stomach. Kakashi's words were eating at her. She personally did have her own agenda. She couldn't lie anymore. She wanted Kakashi for herself. Her eyes darted over to Sakura, noting the spring in her light steps, the tilt of her smooth jaw as she held her head high, the shine of her gleaming pink hair pulled neatly atop her head in a delicate bun. She hated her flawlessness.

" You realize this charade can't continue forever. Tsunade-sama will have something to say about this," she spat with a wicked smile. Unaffected, Sakura shrugged and continued silently down the bustling street with Shizune in toe.

" Why does it bother you soo much, Shizune?"

Shizune's eyes darted up to watch Sakura's backside, her voice clear as a bell.

" It doesn't," she lied quickly to make up for her fumblings.

Sakura turned her head slightly to take in the image of the woman behind her, her traditional robes of an apprentice to the Hokage, her short hair bouncing steadily. Her stern eyes betrayed her once too often.

" You're lying," Sakura said, her gentle smiling emplifying her knowledge. " I've known you longer than you think Shizune. We've worked beside one another for quite some time. I know when you're denying something."

Shizune scowled, sticking her nose in the air. " I don't lie."

" Whatever," Sakura said with a careless wave of her hand as they entered the front doors to the ANBU complex. Sakura led the way up the winding staircase to the top floor where Tsunade's office was located. Upon reaching the landing to the top story, they found Tsunade's office door standing wide open and a few other Jonin filtering into the small office room. Sakura hesitated. A nervous knot was tying itself up in her stomach and she cautiously made her way to the door, filing after a few chattering females, then seated herself promptly on a low table.

Shizune had detatched herself from Sakura's company and had milled her way through the croud to approach Tsunade, whispering animatedly in her ear before their eyes met with Sakura's. She could see the trouble brewing already and her heart began to slowly beat painfully.

Tsunade carefully picked her way through the throng of people before reaching Sakura, her eyebrows furrowed and a stressful frown on her face.

" I'm glad to see you here Sakura," Tsunade said carefully, her tone even. Sakura nodded and bowed politely. " I would have been here sooner, but i was preoccupied with other dealings, I'm sorry."

" Don't appologize, I am fully aware of where you were this morning. Unfortunately," she took a deep breath, as though in pain by what she was about to say, "that is why we're all here today. We need to discuss... new policies."

Sakura, before entering the room, was already wound tight with anxiety, but now it was almost panic as she shared a stunned look with Tsunade and watched her turn to return to her desk.

" Please, let's settle down people. There is a reason I requested you all here this morning," she said loudly, calming the chatter that filled the room. All eyes came to rest on Tsunade before she sat into her chair, her fingertips pressed to her temples.

" We have a matter that needs discussion and I wanted to make sure we're clear on this. That's why you're all here," she sighed. Pulling out a scroll of blank paper, she handed it to Shizune who then scampered off to the back of the room to take, what Sakura knew she did at all official ANBU meetings, notes on the discussion being had.

"Under no law does it state that once a ninja has reached the proper age, that he or she may date whomever, including their previous sensei..."

The room went dead silent as her words were absorbed. Some looked shocked, others simply nodded their head. Tsunade waited till she saw everyone's eyes on her before she continued.

" But unfortunately, due to the... inappropriate image this depicts to other ninja, villagers, eccetera," she paused, drawing in a painful breath. Sakura was on the edge of the desk, her hands shaking. ' **Please don't say it Tsunade, please**,' Sakura pleaded inwardly. Tsunade let out a sigh of weariness.

" I in no way, shape, or form condone this behavior. Therefore, relationships of this kind would be better left unspoken of. In fact, if it can be helped, I would like to see the relationship ended. I'm sorry it has to be like this. I know how it affects some of you and I appologize for it, but I have a serious scandal on my hands at the moment and I'm trying to quiet the outraged villagers and fellow ninja that find it terribly innapropriate."

Sakura sucked in a painful breath and felt small tears sting her eyes. Ending what she had with Kakashi was like asking her to stop breathing. She needed him, wanted him, loved him. How could people be soo blind to what mattered most.

Sakura rose silently, pushing her way through the throng of people that chattered and whispered and gossiped. Tsunade's gaze caught her eye breifly and she let her face fall to peices, a tear sliding down her cheek, before she slipped from the room, making her way down the steps and out the main doors in the lobby.

Meanwhile, back in the noisy office, Tsunade struggled to determine whether she had done the right thing.

'** I'm sorry Sakura, it had to be done**,' she throught sadly before looking out the large window behind her to watch the pink haired woman walk slowly out of sight, her pink hair a small pinpoint of her existance in the people filling the streets.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hmm yeah that's a good place to stop. Gotta keep that stinking suspense up! but yes i appologise for the terrible lateness of this chapter. I'm now **bum bum bum** able to work on my stories from school so that's a very nice change, seeing I arrive at school an hour before classes start. So now your chapters will be updated more often that not! It makes me happy to say i have a plot hahaha no really, for sometime there i was just like "blah, what to write, what to write." but now i know.

Hopefully i can have your next chapter out very soon, concidering chapters are short ( thank god) and i hope you all enjoyed!! Thank you for being patient with me!

-Black


	14. Wake Up Call

**_Accidents_**

**_It wasn't her fault he was her teacher. He wasn't to blame when she became his student. Is it possible it's love's fault they're trapped in this accident?_**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Wake Up Call**

It was getting late. Sakura checked her watch one more time before she let out a sigh and shouldered her bag to make her journey home. She had been waiting for Kakashi to escort her back to her place where they would enjoy the evening making dinner together and planning what to do about the next mission she was assigned to. But it seemed he might have been sidetracked back at the ANBU mission reports office. Again.

She looked down each direction of the road she stood at, her face lit gently by the Konoha street lamps. The fiery orange glow lit her frame, casting it against the black cobbled stones of the street. She watched her shadow as she lifted her bag with a nudge of her shoulder. The strap of the carrier bag sighed with the weight of the numerous books piled into its cloth lining.

If there was one thing about being a medic nin she loved most of all, it was the fact she was able to take home her work. Books on herbs and roots for remidies, common ailments and their healings and more advanced damages that the body sustained from an assortment of jutsus and weaponry. Sakura adored sitting and reading through each book, filling her memory with each ledger's vast knowledge. In Kakashi's lighthearted words, she was a bookworm, destined to be studious and secluded under a stack of books for the rest of her life till she knew everything about everything.

Her fingers lifted the flap of the tote to trace over the leathery hard cover of her newest work. _A Thousand And One Jutsu: Advanced Healings Of The Chakra System._ Tsunade had almost a delerious smile when she presented the brand new book to Sakura. Finding new books to force onto her had to be Tsunade's favorite passtime. Little by little, Sakura was finding she had more reading to do and less time to spend on training or Kakashi. This only complecated things when it came down to the real matter at hand.

The last meeting with Tsunade ended up being a complete mess. Not only was her whole relationship with Kakashi exposed to her fellow Jonin, Tsunade set a standard standing firmly against the type of relationship Sakura and Kakashi shared. Not only did Sakura find the whole situation to be complete bullshit, but she had a sneaking suspition that Tsunade was up to something.

Each time Sakura went to gather her belongings then check out with Tsunade, she would find her and Shizune in her office, whispering and looking over a scroll. Sakura had the pleasure of interupting them many a time, only to find them quickly stuff the paper in the nearest open drawer. Sakura figured it was nothing, just Shizine and Tsunade being weird again, but for some odd reason, the paper was only hidden when she was around. Other ninja came and went, and the paper remained atop her desk to be veiwed by all, but not Sakura.

Her curiosity always flared when she saw that scroll. But with little knowledge on said scroll, she was better off in the dark.

Sakura took one last fleeting look down the road, and to her releif, Kakashi turned the corner and came into veiw. With his usual wave, he stopped halfway down the street. Sakura, knowing his game, lifted her bag and ran the distance between them, flinging herself into his open arms as she closed the gap. He kissed her carefully then set her down, looking over her body as if inspecting for injuries.

" What's that look for Kakashi?" Sakura said with a giggle as Kakashi took her bag and slung it over his shoulder, offering her his other hand. She eagerly accepted and they made their way down the dark street towards her house.

" I don't know. I've just been having this feeling all day."

Sakura nodded. She had it too. The sickening flutter of unknowing danger. She felt as though something were about to happen, at any place in any given moment in time. She hated that feeling, and it was begining to grow each day. As though some pending doom was upon them. Sakura chuckled softly, her muffled laugh attracting Kakashi's attention. With a tilt of his head, he stared curiosly at Sakura as she looked back at him with jade eyes.

" Sorry. I suppose I'm nervous is all," she stated with a light blush on her face. Kakashi turned his eyes back to the road and sighed. He knew all too well the feeling she had. An hour ago he had been sitting in a desk, filling out the reports for the last mission he was assigned to and suddenly the pinpricks struck. He was so concerened with the uneasy feeling, he left his papers to check up on Sakura. But as he spied her from atop the roof of a neighboring house to ANBU headquarters, he found her safe. Thus being the reason for his lateness.

He could never tell Sakura that he would check up on her more than once in a day. Sometimes he would sit and watch her while she worked. Kakashi could sit for hours and watch her and still be surprised at some of her small habits. From his normal viewing spot, he had the opportunity to watch many ninja as they worked. The northern side of the ANBU headquarters was made of many paned windows, exposed to the sunlight at all hours. Sakura's office sat on the thirteenth floor, Tsunade's office just above hers.

When he had nothing better to do, he would sit and watch the bustle of activity from the lage windowed walls. Keeping his eye on Sakura at all times was easy enough. It seemed the most she did at a given time was read or practice a healing jutsu. Sometimes she had patients that would drop in for a check up. Other times he would find her absent from the entire building and panic, that was, until he remembered how she had told him earlier that she was working a shift at the hospital.

The unsettled feeling never stirred from either of them and Kakashi was growing concerned. Ever since the meeting with Tsunade, Sakura had been on her toes, sure to wake at the crack of dawn to sneak back to her own house after a night with him. Or she would shoo him out in the morning as soon as it hit 7 am. He was tired of sneaking about, acting as though they were up to no good. The way he saw it, there was really no one who could tell them what to do. But Sakura, being Tsunade's understudy, disagreed and felt if they were to be together, it had to be under the carefulest of terms.

" Kakashi, what's wrong. You look sad."

Sakura squeezed his hand and he snapped out of his thoughts to look over at the pink haired woman. She smiled gently back at him, her fair skin ghostly in the pale light. He smiled back, releasing her hand to pull her to his side. Her arm wrapped around his waist and her fingers tickled at his side, coaxing a small chuckle out of him.

" Is everything okay?" Her voice was soft and full of concern and Kakashi couldn't help but break out in a smile.

" I'm fine. I just have this feeling," he replied, his eyes ever alert on the path ahead of them.

They reached Sakura's house safely, slipping inside and locking the door securely behind them. Sakura flicked the kitchen light on, basking the room with a warm glow, illuminating two figures sitting at her kitchen table. With a startled gasp, Sakura stumbled backwards, caught by Kakashi's outstretched arms. As she tried to calm her frantic heartbeat, her eyes fell to the two sitting at the table, one with a sheepish smile, the other scowling as usual.

" Do you two know how late it is? How the hell did you get in here!?" Sakura barked as she steadied herself. Kakashi nodded at the two before retreating upstairs, sure Sakura was ready to devour one of them for nearly causing her to have a heart attack.

" We're sorry Sakura, but we had to come talk to you," Naruto replied, shrinking into his chair as Sakura angrily took out pots and pans with more noise than necissary.

" Couldn't it wait till morning?" she asked as she filled a large pot with water and set it atop the stove.

Sasuke shuffled in his seat, clearing his throat. Sakura stopped her fumblings and turned her attention to them. Apparently the situation was serious due to the grimace of Naruto's face. Sakura shifted her eyes to Sasuke who stared blankly back.

" Tsunade plans to send you to support the neighboring community of the Land of Fire, Mioki specifically, with their medic nins. They need training and we overheard her saying how it would benifit you to work...away from home," Sasuke said cooly. Sakura left the stove to take a seat across from the two at the table. Kakashi retured from upstairs, finding a rather different mood than he was expecting. Sakura seemed to stare into space thoughtfully as Naruto and Sasuke shared a concerned glance.

" What's going on?"

Sakura's eyes lifted to meet Kakashi's and she smiled weakly.

" Tsunade's sending me away. She wants me to train medic nins in Mioki."

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke and Naruto who looked at him expectantly, as though he had a plan to get her out of it. But it was Sakura who reacted first. Her fist hit the table weakly and she let her head fall into her hands.

" God, why didn't I see this happening. I should have known better that Shizune and Tsunade were up to something. It's that damn scroll, I just know it," she muttered as she wearily lifted her head back up, sweeping back a strand of loose hair from the neat bun atop her head. Kakashi stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

" We have to see what that scroll says. Maybe there's more to her sending you away than we think," Kakashi stated. Sakura lifted her eyes to look at him with shock written all over her features.

" You're talking about breaking into Tsunade-sama's office, Kakashi! That floor is the most heavily guarded of all in the ANBU headquarters," Sakura explained. But no matter how ludicris his idea was, she could't deny the fact she wanted the scroll. Naruto laughed, causing both of them to look over at the fox boy.

" Come on Sakura, we used to do this sort of thing all the time. Besides, your office is right below hers. You could pretend to have forgotten something and go up to your office. It's a cinch! Just open the window to let us in and we'll go right through the floor," he said confidently, punching his fist into his open hand. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's energy.

" As much as I hate to admit, Naruto's plan is fool proof. They never guard the northern side of ANBU. If you can get up to your office and let us in, we can get to the scroll no problem," he agreed. Sakura bit her lip. Breaking into Tsuande's office would not only get them thrown in jail, have their ninja ranks stripped from them, and make them key suspects for treason, but it was the craziest thing she had ever heard of.

" You're all serious?"

They nodded, including Kakashi who gave her shoulder a squeeze. She couldn't imagine what would happen if they were caught. It was the most nerve wracking choice of her life. Risk everything she had built around her. Her career, her secure spot as one of the highest ranking ninja, tutalage and trust of the Hokage herself. Was it really worth a stupid scroll? Even so, leaving Konoha wasn't the option she wanted to go with either. She sighed and let herself succumb to the madness. All she wanted at this very moment was a chance to be with Kakashi.

" Alright, BUT," she added quickly as Naruto scooted his chair away from the table with a triumphant smile on his face. He froze and sat back down.

" We do this my way. And if anything goes wrong, it's my fault. Understand?"

" It's _our _faults. We're in this together," Sasuke said brazenly. Sakura cast her eyes at the floor. Her stomach twisted and squirmed with anxiety. She stood abruptly, Kakashi withdrawing his hands from her shoulders.

" I'll be ready in ten minutes. Anything you think you'll need, go get it now and meet us back here," she said quietly before retreating to the stairs. Kakashi shrugged at the two before following her out the kitchen. Sasuke swiveled in his chair to see Kakashi stop Sakura at the stairs, his hand wrap around her wrist as he pulled her around to look at him. They exchanged quiet words and Sakura looked up at Kakashi with a smile. She bit her soft pink lips before Kakashi reached up and pulled his mask down, his lips pressing against hers as he lowered his head.

Sasuke looked away quickly. It still didn't feel right to see Sakura with Kakashi. But he wanted to see her happy the most, even if it meant forgetting what feelings he had for her.

" You okay?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes targeted on Naruto. The blonde's bright blue eyes gazed at Sasuke sympathetically before Sasuke looked away.

" Yeah I'm fine. It still sucks to see her soo happy with Kakashi though."

Naruto nodded. It was still something he was going to have to get used to, but if they were happy, who was he to judge what was right? it had taken him weeks before he would admit that it didn't really bother him that much. He still felt aweful about the way he had exploded at them when he had caught them kissing. But luckily, they were able to talk about things, over ramen of course.

" Anyways, we should go get our gear for this," Sasuke added, rising from the table. Naruto jumped up and clasped his hand to Sasuke's shoulder.

" Just like old times, eh teme?"

Sasuke smiled crookedly before forming a hand sign and disapearing, leaving Naruto to choke in the smoke filled room.

" Ah that bastard always cheats!" Naruto cursed before vanishing in a swirl of blue smoke himself, leaving the kitchen deserted.

Meanwhile, Sakura stared blankly out the bedroom window from upstairs, watching the two dart from house top to house top, streaks of black and yellow chasing eachouther around. Her fingernails dug into the wooded window frame, her unsteady legs quaking slightly. She still didn't know if she could really go through with betraying Tsunade.

But as she turned to watch Kakashi strip his shirt over his head and pull his ANBU uniform on, her heart skipped a beat and she smiled. Her desire to be with Kakashi was the only thing that would ever make her do something as crazy as this. He noticed her eyes lingering on him and he smiled, ceasing his futile efforts to pull the tight shirt over his head. Dropping it onto the bed, he made his way slowly over to Sakura, seeing her bright sea foam eyes study his muscled chest before meeting his own eyes.

His hand rose to her face, cupping her chin with a finger. She let her eyes close as she left soft kisses over her jaw line, meeting her lips in a slow cadance of kisses. Sakura felt all her anxiety wash away as his lips played over her own. With a laguid pull of her body to his, Kakashi broke the kiss to trail a line of soft kisses over her cheek.

" Don't be scared, Sakura. I want to be with you till the day I die. And I would do anything to see that happen," he whispered gently. Skaura felt her eyes sting with tears as he pulled away to look into her face. Her soft smile told him all he needed to know and he pulled her into his arms, holding her close as she clung to him, her warm tears running down her face.

" Nothing can take me from you Kakashi, nothing," Sakura sighed as she held onto him, her fears settling as she looked up to meet his gentle gaze.

" Lets get ready to go," he said softly, kissing her breifly before turning back to the uniform splayed over the covers. Sakura proceded to the closet, slipping out of her medic nin clothing and into her normal Jonin uniform. With a reluctant look over at the ANBU hanging in the closet, she pulled her boots on and followed Kakashi downstairs to the kitchen where Sasuke and Naruto sat waiting.

" Alright, this is it," Sakura said firmly before opening the back door, the cool air sweeping over her as the others darted unseen out into the street.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Oo oh my hahaha yeah. Well i have to say on the premise of plots, this one isn't as traumatic as others, but hey, its a good sidetrack huh? well i've always loved writing sneaky attack thingy scenes. . horrid grammar but yeah. so yes we're getting to the good parts of the story. unfortunately i can't have the chapter out for 2 weeks roughly, possibly longer. finals are upon me and i'm doomed to fail chemistry ( oh dear sweet heaven!) but till that's over, i'm going to have to focus on studying rather than drawing and writing. sucks huh? but i'll have that new chapter out as soon as i can!

Thanks soo much for your patience! And the comment and reveiws are awesome! thanks guys!

-Black


	15. Too Close For Comfort

**_Accidents_**

_**It wasn't her fault he was her teacher. He wasn't to blame when she became his student. Is it possible it's love's fault they're trapped in this accident?**_

* * *

**Chapter 15- Too Close For Comfort**

Sakura tried to steady her heartbeat as she took deliberately slow steps toward the ANBU headquarters looming ominously ahead. Her breath was strained and she was sure her face was contorted uncomfortably from the rising panic tightening in her chest. She tried to take no notice of the three figures that kept up a steady pace with her, hiding in the dark shadows of the trees and buildings, their eyes following her every move. She shifted her shoulder bag carefully and zigzaged through the infastructure leading to the courtyard of the ANBU headquarters. The front doors were lit, meaning there were still people going about their business within.

Sakura took a deep breathe. Her feet crunched over the gravel, her shoes scuffling over the ground. She hesitated outside the large tinted front doors, her hand shaking slightly as she reached for the silver handle. A static buzzed in her ear and her hand froze.

_" What's the delay Sakura?"_ came Naruto's voice from the ear peice she wore hidden behind her curtain of pink locks. She brushed a strand of hair back to eliminate the static interference and sighed.

" This might not be such a good idea. I mean if we're caught it'll be worse than me being shipped away," she muttered. She could hear Naruto repeat her words, a breif struggle, then the sound of a rough smack. The clearing of a throat came through and Sakura nervously smiled.

_" I know this might be scary Sakura, but remember. You're a top ninja. This is a mission on your future. If you really don't want to go through with it, you need to decide now. Because once you step through the doors, that path is the one we take, no turning back,"_ Kakashi said carefully. Sakura nodded. She wasn't sure which was the smarter choice, the one with less reprocutions. Either way, the odds wieghed more heavily in her mind toward stealing the scrole and trying to find out how she could possibly stay in Konoha with Kakashi and her friends.

Then again, was it such a bad idea to have a change of scenery? Sakura quickly pushed that thought under the rug. Her heart said stay, so stay she would. She took a deep breath, feeling her pulse slow steadily and wrapped her fingers around the cool metal and pulled the handle down.

She could hear Kakashi mutter something to Naruto and Sasuke and she caught out of the corner of her eye the sight of them darting to the back of the building to wait for her to allow them into her office. She fixed her eyes ahead and steadily walked into the lobby, nodding and greeting the few Jounin she met on her way upstairs. She climbed the marble steps slowly, keeping her cool as she trancended the last step to the hallway containing the door to her office. The lights were off. The beams of the moon pooled out over the polished marble floors, the ethereal glow giving Sakura the goosebumps.

She quickly and silently made her way to her door, the jingle of her keys disturbing the terrible silence. She slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open, snapping it closed behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the pale light filtering through the dark glass that served as the fourth wall to her office and made her way around the desk to look out onto the dark forest. A dim flash of light breifly caught her eye and she backed away as Kakashi and the other landed lightly along the rim of the glass. Sakura carefully deactivated the alarm on the small door on the window and unlocked it.

It was barely large enough for Kakashi to squeeze through, but with the flexiblity of a cat, he ducked and manuvered till his body was in the room. Sasuke followed easily and stood beside Kakashi as they waited for Naruto. He smiled triumphantly before ducking in and not a moment later felt his torso wedge itself uncomfortably in place.

" Oh this is just great," he whispered angrily as he struggled to free himself. Sakura chuckled nervously as Kakashi and Sasuke pushed and pulled him. He finally tumbled silently into the room, getting up huffily while dusting himself off.

" Better lay off the ramen, Naruto," Sakura teased, poking his stomach. He pouted and turned away, crossing his arms.

" I'm not fat... just taller than the rest of you," he said defensively. True to his word, Naruto stood a good inch over Kakashi and almost a foot and a half over Sakura. Sakura thought it humorous how he went from being the runt of the team to the tallest member.

" Lets get to work," Sasuke whispered, shoving Naruto to the center of the room. Naruto shot a nasty look his way before succumbing to the command. Kakashi joined the two and formed a circle large enough for Sakura to fit into. Slowly, they formed their seals, silent as ghosts. Sakura watched them work, their jutsu's creating a blue hue around them. Slowly, they worked one at a time, forcing their chakra at the ceailing. Chunks of plaster fell to the floor, eminating no noise suprisingly.

Sasuke moved away from the three after they had made headway, breaking through the thin plaster layer and into the marble floor of the Hokage's office. He stayed near the door, working a barrier gen jutsu around the room upstairs and Sakura's office to prevent the noise of chunks of the heavy marble falling to resognate any farther than the two rooms. Sakura waited with bated breath as they worked, perfect team work and within 5 minutes they broke through the floor, the ceailing of the Hokage's office becoming clearer and clearer as they widened the hole.

They stopped their labor and Sakura carefully tiptoed through the rubble to gaze up through the hole in the cealing. It was just large enough for her to sqeeze through. She hesitated and glanced at Kakashi, her seafoam eyes glittering with fear in the moonlight. He gave her a comforting smile before the three ninja hoisted her up. She sat unmoving atop Kakashi's shoulders then was lifted carefully up into the hole, her hand gripping the broken marble rim of the hole for security from tipping over. With a nudge she lifted herself up into the office.

She staggered to her feet, careful not to fall back into the hole. With slow steps, she crept over to the vacant desk sitting grandly before the large windowed wall. Her stomach tossed and turned, tying itself in knots. Her heart leapt into her throat as she spotted the scroll lying atop the neatly polished oak surface. Very carefully she lifted the delicate paper. She licked her lips uncontiously as she tugged open the paper's end, pulling it open to read the sloppy kanji. What she read made her hands shake so uncontrolably, the scroll slipped from her hands and landed with a clatter to the floor.

She blinked her wide eyes as she staggered backwards, trying to catch herself on anything as the room began to spin, her vision tunneling and regaining focus over and over. She wasn't going to Mioki. She was being given as a P.O.W. in exchange for a captured Konoha Black Opps ninja. There was a secret war being waged that she didn't even know about. No wonder Tsunade looked so grave each time she saw her. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she crumpled to the floor.

They were sending her to her death ultimately. Everything over the last few weeks suddenly became so clear to her. Tsunade's opposition to her and Kakashi's relationship, the fact that she received pitiful looks from her co-ninja. She sat shaking, her wide eyes staring at the simple paper that ruined her life, her future, her love. Tears ran over her cheeks, soaking through the thin cloth of her shirt.

This was the end. She knew she couldn't escape this fate. A Black Opps ninja was more valuble than her, a special Jonin practicing medicine. They needed him back to protect the village's secrets. She never thought, in all the years that she was growing up training to be a ninja, that she would actually have to sacrifice her life for her home. It was always something the teachers said to frighten students, to discourage the ones who only took being a ninja as a joke to drop out of the academy.

The faces of all her friends, her family, ran through her head in a cinematic reel. She could picture Ino spinning in the sundress Sakura had gotten her for her birthday, her happy eyes always a safe haven for her and her darkest secrets. She saw the laughing bright smiles of her team, Naruto and Sasuke running around as children, teasing each other and wrestling. And of course Kakashi. Her heart clenched and her tears ran in torrents down her flushed cheeks and dripped rhythmically from her chin. His face would forever haunt her now until the day she died.

How could everything just dissapear like this?Wasn't there any other choice? She wasn't ready to give herself up, no matter how selfish the thought was. She wanted to live, to grow, to experience life with Kakashi. She would never have children, raise a family and settle quietly in the peaceful village she loved. She couldn't stop the violent hitching of her body as she gasped and wept openly.

" Sakura?"

Her eyes, glazed with warm tears, peered up in the darkness at the form crouched before her. A hand extended her way and she eagerly accepted it. With a gentle pull, she was embraced carefully in the arms of her unknown confidante. The soothing words of the stranger were of a female, but she couldn't quite grasp who it was, or why they were there.

" Who are you?" Sakura said shakily, the secure hold on her retreating as the woman stood. She gently reached out and took hold of the string to the lamp atop the desk and tugged it down gently, flooding the room in brilliant light.

Sakura gasped, her heart growing heavy and fearful as her seafoam eyes took in the form of Tsunade, an anxious Shizune behind her. Shizune scooped up the scroll at her feet and handed it to Tsunade who looked from the parchment to Sakura. She shook her head, her hazel eyes settling on Sakura finally.

" You really shouldn't have seen this Sakura," Tsunade said with a grave voice. Sakura shrunk, her tears still spilling down her face. She felt nauseated and bubbling with anger.She knew she was in deeper trouble than she could imagine. Breaking and entering into the Hokage's office was a crime of treason, but the only thing running through her mind was being sent to her death. It only took a second for her fear to be replaced with anger.

" Yo-you!" she screamed suddenly, her finger pointed accusingly at Tsunade. The blonde Sannin took a cautious step backward as Sakura's face contorted, her eyes narrowed and ablaze. She gritted her teeth, rising from the floor to lean weakly against the desk. Her breath came in ragged gulps, her fists clenched at her sides.

" I trusted you! AND YOU LIED TO ME!"

Sakura's screams from upstairs reached Kakashi and the others below. So far they hadn't been discovered, but it was only a matter of moments before Tsunade was on to their plans. Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Naruto, his intense eye focused on the shaken boys.

" Go now, leave this to me. We'll meet in the Uchiha complex on the far edge of the village," he whispered and the two nodded and darted for the window. In a flash they were off through the forest to find refuge in the abandoned Uchiha complex.

Meanwhile, Sakura's head was reeling as she staggered forward. She felt her balance elude her and she could feel all her weight shift forward, an uncontrolable motion she couldn't stop. As suddenly as she was sure she'd crash to the floor, an arm wrapped about her waist and drew her upright. Her faded vision managed to make out Kakashi's hidden face behind his catlike ANBU mask before darkness seemed to flood the room.

Kakashi lifted the uncontious woman into his arms, her long rosette locks draped softly over his forearm and hanging like a gentle curtain. He peered at Tsunade through the slits in his mask, her terrified face returning to a grim facade. She watched him, carefully studying Sakura in his arms. She seemed hesitant to punish them, but once the shock of seeing Sakura's emotional breakdown wore off, she'd be furious and all hell would break loose.

She then studied Kakashi. The black hood of the mask was pulled over his silver locks and his eyes were shadowed by the lack of lighting in the room. She squinted, trying to make out just whose face was conceiled behind the thin material and paint.

" Who are you? Take that mask off," she demanded, but the authority seemed lost on her voice and it seemed more of a request than a command. He shook his head slowly and she sighed and drew her hand to her face, her fingers rubbing her temples sorely.

" Take her from here, don't tell her what's happened if she doesn't remember. That paper was not final, it was a foolish demand my understudy figured would work," Tsunade said harshly, looking over at Shizune. The woman grimaced at the peircing glare and bowed her head remorsefully. Tsunade turned back to him and held out the scroll.

" Here, I want you to read this. If you're her rescuer, you have a right to know what she saw that caused this tonight. But assure her it's false. I could never allow this."

She turned from Kakashi, but turned her head and smiled. " You'd better go before the Black Opps team gets here. I summoned them before I realized it was Sakura. Once the order's made to arrest you, I can't lift it till you're captured."

Kakashi nodded and walked forward to drop silently through the hole, holding Sakura tight to his body. With quick strides, he dove through the window's opening and plumetted the 5 stories to the ground with Sakura in his arm. As they fell silently to the forest floor below, Sakura turned and clung to Kakashi. He watched her serene face, her hair whisping over her features. If what Tsunade said was true, then Sakura wasn't really leaving. That put some sort of release of the iron clamp on his heart.

He flipped in the air and landed neatly to his feet and within seconds he was sprinting through the underbrush, his feet pounding the earth at a pace that seemed unhuman. He pushed all the chakra he could to his legs, surging through the forest like an unseen dart, a streak of black going to and fro. In a matter of minutes he had reached the desolated part of town that had once belonged to the Uchiha family. The buildings stood silent and untouched.

He slowed to a walk and entered the front gates to the small community. The moon hung low in the sky, lighting his surroundings in a pristine glow that made the ghost town seem even more haunted. His eyes searched everywhere for Naruto and Sasuke, but he only saw empty houses and desolate streets. His feet moved slowly over the ground, careful to leave barely an inprint in the soft Konoha sand.

The scenery was all the same. Houses upon streets, all boarded up and forgotten. Feeling completely exposed in the empty street, he turned up an alley that sudenlly merged with a stone pathway. He followed it curiously. The other alleys ended with wooded walls, but instead tall fences rose to each side of him and he felt as though he were being led through a maze. The land sloped and rose and Kakashi followed the path obediantly.

Suddenly the fences dissapeared and he stood at the opening to a garden. Its landscape was delicate. An extensive koi pond stretched throughout the entire garden, small bridges linking the peices of green land together. The walls of the garden were guarded by immense trees shrewn with vines with blooming pink buds. The whole garden was secluded. He followed the continual path, over small bridges and up and down small hills and valleys dotted with white delicate flowers. It never seemed to end. His eyes followed the winding trail that continued on into the distance.

He stopped on one of the many bridges on his way and set Sakura down atop the railing, holding her body steady. Beneath them, enormous koi circled and swam, their scales reflecting the moon's rays in shimmering beams.The entire surface of the water glowed and Kakashi, out of shear curiosity, settled Sakura on his knee as he crouched and reached out to touch the water.

" I wouldn't."

Taking Sakura quickly to his side, he swung around to meet the speaker, kunai in hand. Sakura's limp form molded to his side and her head lolled on her shoulders, her flowing pink hair swishing out over her shoulders to revealing her porcelain face. Her eyes moved ceaselesly beneath their lids as though she were deep in sleep. Her fingers unconciously clung to the ANBU armor strapped tightly to his muscular frame, her thin fingers wound about the shoulder straps. Kakashi could feel her breath splash over his skin in warm waves, the hair on his bare arms raised with gooseflesh.

Across from him stood Naruto and Sasuke, just as they were, wearing their ANBU masks atop their heads. Sasuke's eyes were locked on Sakura. Naruto wore a sheepish grin, his hands behind his head in their usual fashion.

Kakashi relaxed upon seeing the two and quickly satchelled his weapons and drew Sakura closer, supporting her with both arms. Her head came to rest lightly against his chest and he smiled. She was safe, that's all that mattered. From the second they fled the ANBU headquarters, his nerves were steel and he had this fear that constricted him as he took Sakura as far from that place as possible.

" She okay?" Sasuke nodded his head at Sakura's unconcious body slumped comfortably in Kakashi's arms. The silver haired Jonin nodded and tugged his mask off, his hair illuminating the night, his messy locks resuming their usual unruly standstill atop his head. He let the hooded mask hang against his back before lifting Sakura into his arms.

" Is there some place here we can stay till things quiet down?" Kakashi asked, looking at the quiet Uchiha. Sasuke nodded and casually walked off the bridge and up the path to a small house in the center of the garden Kakashi hadn't noticed till just then.

" This is the garderer's house but, well, it's been decades since this place had a caretaker," Sasuke explained, sliding open the door. A single tea lamp was lit in the center of the room. It was simple, but the furnishings were elaborate and typical of the Uchiha's to lavish on a simple caretaker.

" It's not very big, but it'll work," Sasuke said in a weary voice before dropping into a chair beside the door. " I'll take first watch."

Kakashi grunted his approval and hoisted Sakura further into his arms, her head laying gently against his chest. Sasuke watched him carefully.

" There's a bedroom at the end of that hall. The bed's been made up. I figured we'd need a place to go," he said with a wave of his hand.

Following the long corridor, Kakashi found the bedroom at the end of the hall. The bed was made up perfectly, as though it had been in use even up to this day. Kakashi moved to the bed and layed Sakura down. He pulled the comforter over her slight frame and watched for a moment while she took a deep breath and settled further into the matress. It warmed him to see her safe. He swept back her hair from her face and left a small kiss on her forehead before pulling back and looking at her face. The corners of her mouth lifted in a smile and he felt his heart jump into his throat. She sighed and rolled over, her chest rising and falling with her small breaths.

He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him and entered the front room to find Naruto in a corner snoring and Sasuke's dark eyes following him.

" How is she?" the brooding man asked as Kakashi took a seat on a mat across from him.

" She'll be fine by morning, possibly a little shaken, but I'll explain everything to her," he said quietly before pulling the scroll from his satchel. Sasuke eyed the paper curiously. " What is that," he asked as Kakashi unrolled the paper and skimmed through it. His face fell to disgust and he tossed the paper over to Sasuke. He caught it carefully and read over, a sneer forming his mouth.

" What is this shit?" he asked bitterly, tying it back up and rolling it over to Kakashi. Wordlessly the Jonin returned the scroll to his satchel and stood.

" It's something Shizune wrote, or so the Hokage said," he said bitterly as he leaned against the window and looked out onto the garden.

" So what are we going to do about this? Obviously Shizune has become a problem," Sasuke commented as he came to stand opposite Kakashi, his onyx eyes searching the darkened landscape.

" I'm not sure yet, but this is going to end."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Holy moley! haha finally i finished this chapter. good gracious this took me forever, but i wanted as much as i could cram into it so i worked on it as much as possible. I'm pretty satisfied with it, if i do say so myself.

well well well, our favorite couple of ninja have found themselves in a whole new pot o' stew haha. Kakashi grows aware that shizune a sneaky little... well lets just say she's not a nice lady.

Sasuke is jealous of course cough cough like you couldn't tell haha. but he wants what's best for dear Sakura, so thats that. pft and naruto is just...awesome haha.

SO- next chapter!!!!!

CHAPTER 16!!!!- A Meaning For All Time

hope you guys are psyched, i know i am!!!

thanks for your patronage and patience, i know i've been a little slow with updates, but i graduate this year and i'm freaking out! so besides my sporatic updates, your stories with remain as intense as ever!!!

with love

-Black


	16. A Meaning For All Time

hello dear readers, its been a while.

Just a foreword before you dive into this chapter. It does contain lemon :D if you'de prefer it without the lemon...too bad hehe i think its tastefully done, since they are in love and all. pish, whats wrong with a lil kakashi lovin on sakura. nothin, thats what. SO! enjoy your chappy and please R&R. I love to know what you all think!!!

* * *

_**Accidents **_

**It wasn't her fault he was her teacher. He wasn't to blame when she became his student. Is it possible it's love's fault they're trapped in this accident?**

* * *

_Chapter 16- A Meaning For All Time_

Dawn was creeping in on the desolate Uchiha complex, its warm light stretching along the empty walk ways and abandoned houses. The soft rays invaded the Uzumaki's space near the open door, his eyes scrunching close as he fought back the sun with his hand over his eyes.

Dawn meant cover was limited. His body forced itself into a standing position and he stretched out his arms with a wide yawn. His companion on the sofa roused at the same moment, rolling over to avoid the blinding sunlight streaming through the window. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, almost expectantly.

" I'm going to scout the area to see how much time we have," the blonde said in a rough whisper before vanishing from sight. Sasuke moved from the sofa to pack up all their belongings, expecting them to have to move out soon.

A room away, the pink haired kunoichi remained unaffected by the bird calls and stayed in peaceful slumber with the Jounin beside her keeping an eye on her and the landscape visible through the window above her bed.

His fingers ran soothingly through her hair and she smiled slowly as she began to wake. Timidly her eyes opened, blinked a few times, then settled on Kakashi's calm gaze.

" Sakura, good morning," he said with a smile.

She could feel the pull of her smile at the corners of her mouth before pulling him down to her and leaving a soft kiss upon his cheek. Color flushed into his face and he cleared his throat. As Kakashi looked away to calm the flush of scarlett staining his face, Sakura took a look around for the first time since waking up.

Last night began to resurface to the formost of her thoughts. She felt angry, but more than angry, she was hurt. Trying to think logically was difficult, but handling the situation at hand was most important now. Apparently she wasn't at home. The room she was in now was small and quaint, a single door across from her and a window above that filtered through the harsh orange rays of the morning. Confusion was the least of her problems when Naruto suddenly burst into the room.

" ANBU... Black Opps... closing in... one mile," he said through heavy breaths of air. Kakashi stood quickly and without a sound, grabbed the pack from the floor, shoved it gently into Sakura's arms and lifted her onto his back. Following Naruto quickly, they entered the living room where Sasuke threw Naruto his pack and quickly surveyed their surrounding from the doorway.

" When we entered the grounds last night, we were spotted. Some old woman thought it suspicious that after she saw Naruto and I come here, then shortly after, saw you come in carrying what she decribed as the dead body of a young woman," Sasuke stated breifly, looking over at the other two.

Sakura's eyes dropped to Kakashi's shoulder as she frowned. Kakashi had carried her all the way from ANBU to here, where ever here was. And they had been spotted. She suddenly felt like a child again, being carried and constantly looked after. She couldn't help the feeling that it was her fault they had been discovered.

" Kakashi, please put me down," she said firmly. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes reveiling his concern, but she defiantly nodded and he oblidged. She tried to steady the uneasy wobble in her legs as she grabbed Kakashi for support.

" Look, the only way we're going to get out of here without being arrested is fleeing Konoha for awhile. They'll figure we fled to some other country and give up. Besides, that's what Tsunade wanted anyways," Sakura said bitterly. Naruto looked hesitantly over at Sasuke then to Kakashi, who in turn nodded then turned to Sakura.

" There's alot about that you don't know yet, but when we find a safe place, I'll tell you everything," Kakashi said quietly. Sakura's eyes widened a bit but the temptation of what he needed to say made her bite her tongue.

" Can you walk?" Naruto suddenly interjected. Sakura relized her grip on Kakashi had not let up and her legs were still weak and trembling. She felt a bit ashamed. She was stalling them with her pathetic attempts to not be a burden. Her face lit in a soft pink and she shook her head.

" Thought so," chuckled Kakashi and before Sakura could protest, she was hoisted back upon his back and the trio took off without another word. Their surroundings blurred past Sakura as she clutched Kakashi securely. To Kakashi, it felt like he was carrying nothing at all. The petite woman was weightless. The only hint she was still in his grasp was the small warm breath of air that persisted against his neck and her gentle hands wrapped securely around his neck.

" Thank you," she said softly into his ear as he zipped through the trees, following Sasuke and Naruto through the canopy of tall elm boughs. They kept a quick pace as they sprinted through the outlying forest before suddenly reaching the gates. They approached from a safe distance, watching the guards talk quickly with three cloaked figures, each with a catlike mask hiding their faces. Naruto snuck forward, just enough to hear the conversation.

" Keep in mind Hirama, if these four manage to get past your defenses at the front gate, you'll have to answer to the Hokage herself," said the taller of the three ANBU ninja. The man addressed nodded grimly before watching the three depart in a blur of movement. His eyes quickly scanned the treeline containing Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi and they held their breath as he seemed to look straight at them. But his eyes returned to the road leading outside the gate before he returned back to the guard station room posted at the gate entrance.

Naruto watched him cautiously before signalling the clear to the others waiting behind him. They quickly leapt down to the dirt road and without looking back they dashed almost invisably down the path and around the corner out of veiw. The guard took no notice as he sat down comfortably in his seat, stealing a glance at the gates every few moments before his attention came to rest on the magazine resting on the table beside him.

* * *

They had been traveling for a little over an hour before Naruto slowed to a walk with Sasuke and Kakashi behind. With a careful look around, Sasuke let out a heavy breath. 

" We're far enough away now we don't need to worry about being followed. I hadn't sensed anyone since the moment we left so I think we can travel slowly now," he said looking up at the mid morning sun. Sakura smiled sadly. She had hoped they wouldn't have to leave. She felt burdensome to the others, forcing them to look after her and escort her out of Konoha. They were sacrificing the possibility of ever going back home.

" You can let me down now Kakashi. I'm sure I can walk," she said flatly. He stopped to set her down and she let her legs steady before continuing behind with Kakashi at her side. Her whole body was sore, but movement would help so she kept walking steadily along. Kakashi's hand crept to her side and she smiled warmly and accepted his fingers interlacing with hers.

She hadn't forgetten about last night however. What had happened after she had blacked out? She remembered seeing Kakashi's face from beneath his mask. He was the one who saved her. But what had happened? She tried to grasp the most reasonable of guesses, but there was nothing that would explain why they were on the run, why they hadn't already been caught by ANBU, why she wasn't being handed her ban from being a shinobi by Tsunade-sama.

" You look troubled," Kakashi said quietly as the two up ahead talked amongst themselves. Sakura smiled half heartedly.

" Yeah. . . I just can't remember anything," she said remorsefully. She still felt it would be her fault if the others lost their ranking as Leaf ninja, or worse, were exiled from Konoha.

" I promised I'd tell you what happened last night. Do you want to hear?"

" Of course," she said slowly. She wasn't sure what he would tell her, but the sinking in her stomach didn't help.

" After you had passed out," he said, and the images of the last thing she saw lit up in her head," Tsunade tried to get me to reveil myself. I refused of course, but then she told me Shizune had come up with the plan, that it wasn't real and that I had to take you far away as to escape ANBU. There's more going on here Sakura, but for now, we're all safe."

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. She could have sworn he'd tell her they were going to become missing nins and live the rest of their lives as rogue ninja of the Leaf. But it didn't help the fact that there was something still going on that they didn't know about. And Shizune? She was behind something, she could feel it. The sneaky little pet of the Hokage, trying to send her off. What was she up to?

" So we can head back to Konoha in a few days, after the arrest warrant is lifted," Kakashi said thoughtfully, running his hand through the messy silver locks.

" I hope so. This just doesn't feel right to me," Sakura sighed, her mind still turning over the information Kakashi shared with her.

" Shizune has plans of her own, I'm sure of it," Kakashi added. It seemed that he was on the same level of suspicion as she was.

But the matter of Shizune was left alone till they had time to discuss it within the comfort of a settled area. Sakura and Kakashi caught up with Naruto and Sasuke to discuss the plan of action.

" I think we should head west. Sand would be the closest area and we can lie low there for a few days till its safe to head back home," Kakashi suggested. Sakura was a bit concerned. Once they left the cover of the forest they'de be open prey in the dangerous desert grasslands. Not to mention that once they reached the main village of Suna, they probably wouldn't receive a very warm welcome from the Kazekage. Naruto shook his head as Sakura voiced her concerns.

" Gaara is a friend. He'll welcome us right in," Naruto said positively. His defense of Gaara was assuring. If anyone knew Gaara, it would be Naruto. They'de been friends ever since the conflict and show down between them years ago. Gaara had grown lighthearted in the company of Naruto and it seemed to be he might help them after Naruto reassured them.

" Okay, you're right Naruto. We'll be fine," Sakura said brightly, but something about meeting up with the Kazekage and staying in Suna seemed uncomfortable.

" Alright, Suna it is. I just hope we get there quickly. Nightfall is a risky time to travel in the desert," Sasuke warned them. Sakura had heard all the stories of people disapearing in the desert, never to be found. Even being a ninja didn't matter. The desert was a mysterious and forboding place to travel.

Without letting more of her worries wander into the open, she pressed her lips together in a nervous smile and trailed after the others as the terrain sloped and peaked. The land soon varied from the dense forest they had just been immerged in, to the sparse tree line they now wandered through, the dry ground littered with shrubs and whispy tan grass.

Sakura felt a gentle breeze skim over her skin, carrying tiny grains of sand and silt. She rubbed her arms briskly, trying to get the feeling of the invaded sand from her body, but it seemed to penetrate everything on her.

The temperature slowly began to rise as the cover over head thinned and they reached open land with just the clouds overhead as protection from the sun. Before them lay what seemed to be an endless sea of glittering sand, its reach stretching to the horizon.

If the visible heat wave rising off the sand wasn't ominous, the faint outline of an enormous wall was. Sakura was in awe. She had never seen something as ceaseless as the rolling hills and valleys of desert. But a trail of sweat down her cheek reminded her it wouldn't be an easy travel and she shifted her pack before the others ventured forth into the blistering sun's heat and farther away from home.

At first, her feet sank into the troublesome sand and the dry wind seemed to only intensfy the annoyance of the surroundings. Sakura stripped her shirt over head and tucked it into her bag, leaving her wrappings around her upper torso in place. Kakashi smiled as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, the sweat slipping down her neck to her barely covered chest.

If he wasn't already feeling the stifling heat, he might be provoked to sneak from the others to drag Sakura away. But no matter how inticing it was to watch her habit of sliding her hand over her sweat slick skin was, he had to focus ahead or be lost to the tricks the desert played.

Ahead of them, Sasuke and Naruto had already removed their heavy ninja uniforms, leaving just their pants and bare torsos. Naruto has wrapped his shirt around his head like a turban to shade his face from the hot sun and Sakura giggled at how rediculous he looked.

" If you wanna fry, go for it, but I'm keeping cool out here," he said as he took a long drink from his canteen. " I still don't get why Gaara loves it so much out here, it's a freaking oven," he added with a grumble. Sakura nodded, just as frusterated with their surroundings. The clouds were sparse and whispy, nothing near enough to give them even a second of shade from the brutal heat and the sand beneath them was hot enough to burn flesh.

Naruto was right. It was an oven.

They traveled at a careful pace, making sure to rest when the slightest hint of fatique showed, checking to make sure they drank plenty of water. By the time the sun was lighting the sky a brilliant orange fiery red of sunset, the wall was already looming a few miles ahead. It was much more impressive then Sakura had initially thought. It was constructed of sand, smoothed to a glossy surface and at least a few stories tall. It spanned the length of the village, circling it within protective barriers.

Before them stood an immense door, carved with intricate figures and black as ebony. Two sentries stood at either side of the door as they approached. Their gazes lingered on them for a moment before one nodded to the other and he vanished in a puff of smoke.

" Stop," he commanded in a loud voice. Sakura stopped immediately, but everyone else seemed unaffected and kept their pace at toward the door steady. Sakura hesitated. Weren't they going to get in trouble for not stopping? She didn't want to cause a fuss, and the others seemed to ignore what the sentry on guard had demanded.

" I said stop you three!" he said more sternly, his hawk-like eyes following them cautiosly. Kakashi regarded the man for a moment.

" We need to speak with the Kazekage. It's official business from Konohagakure," he said with emphasis. Sakura noted a glint of red in Kakashi's eye before watching the man nod excitedly.

" Of course, of course, sorry to keep you waiting," he appologised before turning to the door and with a swift sign, pushed a small carving of an eye in and the enormous door suddenly creaked open slowly. They slowly advanced and stopped at the sight. The streets were bustling with people, children laughing playfully and running about their parents' ankles. Merchants shouted to the crowds of people, selling their goods.

Overall, it was like Konoha, simply larger. Sakura smiled. The atmosphere of Suna was friendly, not what she had expected. She felt a tug at her sleeve and her eyes drifted from the main street to Kakashi's smile.

" Come on Sakura. You're getting left behind," he said with a chuckle and looking ahead, she noticed Sasuke and Naruto's backs dissapear and reapear as they walked through the busy thoroughfare.

" Sorry, I got distracted," she said with a blush and followed Kakashi in the same direction the others were headed. She took a breif glance back at the gates they entered, seeing the second guard return in a puff of smoke, exchange a quick word with the other, and return their gaze to them. They both looked shocked and she wondered what they could have said.

They caught up to Naruto and Sasuke and maintained their path along the main drag until a large building rose up from the center of the village. Like before, enormous doors led to the inside of what she assumed to be the Kazekage's tower. The sentries outside these doors seemed to be expecting them and bowed politely as the doors opened from the inside.

Suprisingly, in the center of the entrance stood Gaara, a faint smile on his lips.

" Naruto. I didn't think I'd be seeing you soo soon after our last meeting," he said as the blonde fox boy moved forward to shake his hand. He laughed and nervously scratched his head.

" Just thought we'd stop bye, you know," he said with a chuckle. Gaara simply grunted in response and looked from Naruto to the rest of them behind him. His eyes scanned over Sasuke and Kakashi, and lingered on Sakura before he looked back to Naruto, a serious look upon his face.

" Trouble?" Naruto frowned and nodded. Gaara closed his eyes in thought before he looked back up at all of them.

" Come in please. We'll discuss this in my office," he said casually and Naruto shot a smile at the others before following the sand nin inside. They followed him through a maze of candle lit hallways, random doors leading to what Sakura could only imagine as other hallways. Soon she was lost, not knowing the way back to the entrance hall.

They finally reached a dead end, black double doors with the Kazekage's symbol painted in red . He pushed them open and light flooded the hallway. The room was well furnished, almost like living quarters. The room they entered first was an office, an oak desk seated in front of an enormous window that overlooked the village's west side. Other rooms branched away. She looked into one to notice a spacious living room and kitchen. The other room was was closed and she presumed it to be Gaara's sleeping quaters.

Bookshelves lined the walls to either side of the desk, filled with scolls and ancient looking books. Several armchairs were seated in a semicircle in front of the desk and Gaara motioned for them to sit.

Sakura sat in the farthest chair, Kakashi beside her. She folded her hands in her lap as Gaara walked around the desk and took a seat. He looked to Naruto who took the hint to talk and sat forward in his chair a little.

" It's a long story Gaara, but good one none-the-less," Naruto said with a goofy grin," but anyways, Sakura's the apprentice to the Hokage as you know. The Hokage also has another apprentice, Shizune. She's been with granny Tsunade for years. But she wrote a scroll saying Sakura was going to be used as a trade off for and ANBU captain. She's sneaky and underhanded. We found out after we broke into the Hokage's office to read the scroll. But Tsunade caught Sakura and we had to escape."

Gaara raised his non-existant eyebrows in surprise. To have the guts to break into a Kage's office. That would be concidered treason by any other person.

" Tsunade told Kakashi, however, that the whole scroll was a lie and Sakura wasn't going to be traded for a captive. It was just a load of shit that Shizune came up with, for some stupid reason," Naruto huffed. He folded his arms, frustraded and angry as he thought over the situation they were in. It was all Shizune's fault. Sakura laughed inwardly at how simple and watered down Naruto made everything seem. He certainly liked to keep details out.

" So why are you here?" Gaara inquired.

" ANBU has 72 hours to carry out the Hokage's command before she can withdraw it, so naturally when she knew someone was in the Hokage tower, she sent ANBU after us. But after realizing it was Sakura, she told us to hide and wait for ANBU's time to catch us to run out and she'd drop the warrant for our capture. If we were caught, we would most likely be interrogated. That wouldn't prove to be benificial to any of us," Kakashi explained.

" We just need a place to stay for a few more days Gaara," Naruto said with the undertone of a request to the red-head across from him.

Gaara considered their situation carefully, his eyes closed in concentration. He wasn't going against the Hokage, they just needed a place to retreat to till the deadline was up. He opened his eyes to regard the four.

" You can stay, but you'll be staying in the tower. If you need anything, I'll have my personal assistants get it for you. But I ask you to not leave the confinds of these grounds. There is a courtyard to the back that you'll be allowed to visit, but you cannot go beyond those perimeters. Understood?"

They all nodded in agreement and he stood.

" I'll take you to your rooms then. Please follow me," he stated before leading them, not out the door they had entered, but to the door Sakura had assumed led to Gaara's bedroom. He opened it and led them down another hallway. Doors lined the hallway and he stopped at the end.

" These will be your rooms," he said as he directed them to the four doors, two to each side of the hallway.

" Thank you Gaara," Naruto said with a smile.

" Not a problem. I owe you, don't I?" the sand nin replied with a faint smile.

" I'll have someone come to gather what you'll be needing and have food sent to your rooms. Enjoy your stay here and feel free to find me if you need anything else," he added before heading back to the open door at the end of the hall and left them in silence.

" Well, lets settle in," Kakashi said, addressing the others. " Sakura and I will take these rooms, you guys take those," he said,directed them to the doors behind them.

" Sounds good to me," Naruto said as he opened the door to his room. " Hn," was all Sasuke said as he entered his own room and shut the door quietly behind him.

" Damn, these rooms are nice!" they heard Naruto yell as he wandered around the room. He peeked his head out from his open door and looked at the other two.

" You guys have to go look at your rooms. This is nicer than my room at home!" he exclaimed before he dissapeared and they heard the grunt of bed springs as he flopped down on his bed.

" Shall we?" Kakashi asked as he turned to their rooms.

Sakura smiled before entering her room. Naruto was right. This was much nicer than her room at home. An enormous window to the far end of the room filtered light through the sheer white curtains, a couch and loveseat surrounded a coffee table in the corner of the room. An open arcway led to the bedroom and her eyes went wide at the enormous bed sitting before her. Four-postered with draped silks around the perimeter, she moved through the entrance, her fingers tracing over the velvet soft comforter.

To her left, she spotted another arced entrance and walked through, her feet meeting marbled floors. Two sinks, a huge walk in shower and a clawfooted bathtub surounded her and she smiled. Kage's sure lived in style. She glimpsed at herself in the expansive mirror that covered the wall with the sinks and fixed her touseled hair before moving back into the bedroom and set her pack down on a chair in the corner.

She found an empty dresser beside the bed and set out her clothes. Her extra Jounin shirt, form fitting shorts and medic apron were set in the first drawer and she pulled out the second and placed her underwear and wrappings inside before closing it. She was about to turn around when she felt a hand set itself on her shoulder. Her head snapped up and she looked over her shoulder to see Kakashi standing behind her, a smile on his uncovered face.

She let a sigh escape her mouth as she relaxed under his hand. " You really should stop sneaking up on me Kakashi," she warned with a smile and he shrugged.

" How are you?" Her sea green eyes widened a bit with surprise.

" I'm okay," she lied. Honestly, she was more pissed than upset. Tsunade was her mentor, almost like a mother to her. And Shizune. Well she had a few more colorful words for her. Why did they lie to her? What was Shizune up to?

" You don't need to lie Sakura. I know you're mad," he said casually. Sakura smirked. He was always too crafty for her.

" I don't understand why Shizune would do this to me. That's why I'm upset I guess," she said with a sigh as she stood and sat on the bed. Kakashi sat down beside her and watched her narrowed eyes as they searched the floor. She looked up at him and smiled.

" I guess we're fine now, though. Tsunade said that it was just a stupid plan made up by Shizune, right?" Kakashi's eyes widened a bit. Something about the phrase clicked. Sakura giggled at seeing the expression on his face.

" I think it has something to do with us, being together. She seemed irritated the last time she caught me at your appartment," she commented. Kakashi smiled and nodded.

" Either way," she continued," we're here now so I'm just going to relax and not worry about it." Sakura let out a sigh before reclining back and resting her head on her crossed arms. Kakashi layed back beside her and turned his head to face her, seeing her smile over at him.

" You know," she said as she rolled her her side and supported her head with raised hand," this is the first time you've taken your mask off when we're around strangers."

" I don't have to wear it all the time you know," he said, mimicking her and rolling to his side, head elevated on his gloved hand. She smiled mischieviously. " I like it better when you don't," she whispered, running her finger along his rough chin.

She leaned forward, her lips brushing gently over his, feeling their silky caress before pushing hers against his fully. His free hand snaked along the outside of her thigh, feathering over her hip and the dip in her waist before tangling into her soft hair. She sighed against his lips as he tilted his head, the rhythm of the kiss picking up as he ran his tongue along the inside of her bottom lip.

She gasped at the tingling sensation and he slanted his mouth over hers possesively, running his tongue over hers. She could feel the heat pool into her lower stomach as his tongue danced along hers, his hands sliding down her back tantalizingly slow, sending shivers up and down her spine.

She smiled slyly against his mouth as she pushed him suddenly and he fell backwards with her mouth still on his. Her thigh snaked over his waist as she straddled his hips, her breasts pressed to his chest as she deepened the kiss, her fingers gripped in his silver locks. With both his hands available to him now, he traced them up the backs of her thighs, making goosebumps rise on the supple flesh.

He broke away from her lips, tracing hot, open mouth kisses along her jaw line, his tongue flitting over her sensative skin. His teeth raked gently over her neck as he reached her ear and took the lobe in his teeth, giving it a careful nibble and she let a small moan escape her kiss-swollen lips.

The noise sent a jolt through his body, his own groan showing his pleasure at the sound. She pressed her lithe body to him, loving the feel of his hot breath fanning over her face, his fingers gripping her hips. She writhed in his strong yet gentle grip and he smiled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in the scent of her hair and flesh.

His thumbs slipped inside her shirt at the hem, caressing her tight waist. She pressed her hips to him needily. His hands left her hips and gently lifted her shirt, tracing over her stomach. She tensed, her body responding to his every caress. She left kisses along his neck, needing to feel his hands explore her body and her efforts told him so.

His breath sighed against her neck in elevated rhythm. She could feel the thrum of his heartbeat rampant beneath her lips as she left tender kisses against his neck. She wanted him so badly, it had been too long since she had felt him, since there was this much fire in his touch.

" Kakashi," Sakura whispered in a strained voice, her hunger growing. She could feel the desire coursing through her body and she began to unclasp his Jounin vest with ferver. His hands responded to her advances and he pulled the hitai-ate from her long pastel pink hair and let it drop to the floor.

His vest soon followed and she trailed her fingers down his chest, feeling the strong, rippled muscle of his toned body, loving the groan he let slip from his lips. She felt him tug at the hem of her shirt and let him lift it off her, her lust filled gaze meeting his before she sat back and watched him. He gave her a coy smile, devious and full of sinful intention. She loved that look.

He sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around her bare waist, drawing her flush against him. He looked up at her, his chin resting on her stomach. She smiled down at him, her fingers raking through his sliver locks. His eyes closed and he sighed comfortably, his breath teasing her navel.

She giggled and he looked back up at her before he suddenly picked her up and turned her around, pinning her beneath him to the matress. She gasped, but his mouth covered hers, his tongue invading the cave of her mouth and she succumbed to the rough kiss. His body was aching with the need to take her now, to stop the foreplay and get straight at what he, and she, wanted.

His hands ran down the sides of her waist to her shorts and he pulled them gently from her hips to her thighs, pausing to hear her pleading whimper before pulling them completely off. She hastily took the chance as he broke contact to drop her shorts to the floor to yank his shirt up over his torso and over his head. She flung it behind her without care as he went back to her lips, tasting her soft lips on his once more.

She felt his body press to hers, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, and she could feel his hard member against her lower abdomen. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched against him, earning a growl from him in return. He lifted her to him and unclasped her bra, dropping her back agaisnt the bed to slide it from her arms. His mouth left hers immediately and traveled down her neck to her collarbone, his tongue tracing circles on her flush skin.

Her fingers dug into his back as his mouth closed over her nipple, his tongue tracing over the hardened peak with tantalizing ease. Her breathy moan lingered in the air as he worked his way to her other breast, her fingers kneeding his back.

" Kakashi, please..."

He knew what she wanted and he couldn't wait either. He pulled his mouth from her breast and stood, pulling his pants and boxers off in a rush as she watched him with rising arousal at the sight before he turned back to her and moved her up the bed. His fingers played lightly at the lace hem of her panties before he slid them over her long, slim thighs and moved over her, her legs wrapping around him.

He entered slowly and she released the breath she had been holding. He moved carefully, taking his time to bring her to the peak. But he couldn't go slow as she urged him faster and his speed picked up and she carefully let her muffled moans fill the room. Her nails raked down his back as the pleasure increased, his length pumping into her fast and hard. She let her head fall back as the build up of heat between them pushed to the brink. She was almost there and he could feel her tighten around him.

Her hips surged forward to match his down thrust and he let out a sharp groan as she met him with her strong up thrusts. He was soo close, he closed his eyes as he hit the top. She suddenly clenched around him as he buried himself to the hilt and her gasps of quick breath told him she had come at the same moment. Her heavy lidded eyes met his and she grasped him at the nape of his neck and pulled him to her lips.

Her soft kiss was what he always looked forward to after they made love, her gentle caress through his hair as they drifted off wrapped up in his sheets. She pulled back from his mouth and he fell to the matress beside her. She snuggled over to him, her body pressed to his side and he wrapped his arm around her back and held her to him in his strong arms.

" I love you Kakashi. Thank you for saving me," she whispered to him and he looked down at her as she shifted her head to look up into his mismatched eyes.

" What else could I have done Sakura. You're the woman I love," he replied with a warm smile and she felt the butterflies take flight in her stomach. Whenever he said something heartfelt, she always got flustered. She sighed contently against his bare skin, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on her back. They meshed so well, so compatibly. She knew she'd never feel more whole than with him.

The light through the curtains was transitioning from the deep, blood red desert haze to a striking purple and blue, the colors meshing in vibrance with the sun sinking slowly as the night pursued. Sakura's light tan skin was bathed warmly in the cool rays that cast eerie shadows on their entangled bodies. All was quiet.

" Sakura? Are you in there?"

Sakura's head snapped up from Kakashi's chest and she sent a wary look from him to the arcway leading to the door to her room. A quick rap on the wooded entryway sent them to gathering their clothing. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She felt like a teenager caught fooling around. Kakashi wore the same smirk as he quickly pulled his dark shirt over his head. She hopped towards the door as she pulled her last boot on, strapping it sloppily before flattening her tousled hair and opened the door to meet Naruto's concerned frown.

" Why did it take you so long to answer?" he asked with a curious lift of his eyebrow.

" I was getting dressed. I took a shower," she lied convincingly, as if the excuse came on its own. He looked her head to foot, then back up, taking in at last her messy, dry hair. He shrugged and dismissed it.

" You seen Kakashi? He's not answering his door and we were called to dinner," he asked and Sakura shook her head, even though her palms were growing sweaty.

" He must be out and about, looking around," she replied carefully and Naruto merely sighed.

" Oh well, guess he'll just miss it eh?" He laughed and turned back to his room. " Gaara said to meet him in his office when we're all ready, so... get ready, your hair is a mess," he added with laugh and entered his room. She groaned in mock irritation at his comment and closed her door, clicking the lock into place. Kakashi emerged from the bedroom with a sheepish smile on his handsome face.

" Close call eh? I'd better just pop over to my room eh?" he laughed before kissing her tenderly and she hummed contently against his lips.

" See you in a sec," he said as he parted her lips and stepped back before he departed in a burst of whispy, white smoke.

Sakura touched her fingers to her lips, still feeling the tingle of his contact there. She couldn't imagine how she'd gotten so lucky to have a man that loved her infinitely. But she loved him just as much and thinking about it, she knew they were meant to be. Deep down she had the sinking feeling, however, that something was going to go wrong, not with her and Kakashi, but with herself and Shizune.

* * *

A/N: 

I'm hoping you all enjoyed that. Next chapter will have more action, i swear lol.

Next Chapter: Rough To The Touch

I'm not going to spill any secrets on that chapter but i can tell you there's a confrontation between Shizune after she sneeks away from Konoha to Suna to seek out Sakura. Its gunna be great. Anywho, i hope you all liked it as much as i enjoyed writing it :D

till next chapter

-Black


End file.
